My Sister's Boyfriend
by Little Nanami
Summary: It's an alternate universe were Takuto is a pop singer in a band, Mitsuki a girl who just wanted to sing to find her lost lover in America and Madoka a model known world wide, what united this three peoples? A love triangle! Last Chapter is UP!
1. Encounter with Takuto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite.

It's an alternate universe, an some characters might seems ooc at some points.

**My Sister's Boyfriend**

* * *

**Encounter with Takuto  
**

* * *

She entered the building that her grandmother had forbidden her to go to. It wasn't like she did it to oppose her grandmother, but her dream to become a singer was much more important to her. If she become a singer, she would be able to see Eichi-kun. She would reach him where he is in america. When they were young, they had made a promise to each other on the departure day... they would work hard to reach their dreams... that way, the next time they meet, they would be closer to their dreams. Her dream had always be to become a singer and sing with all her soul.

Someone bumped into her as she was lost in thought just before the door. Some teen looked at her with disdain written all over her face.

It was right that she might be standing out from the croud at that moment.

She was that kind of sweet looking sixteen year old, dye golden curls bouncing around her cute little face and big brown eyes shining in the light. She had that innocent aura around her that made her seemed really out of place.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

A guy stopped her just before she had totally passed the door.

"What's your name, babe? Do you have a pass?"

She turned around swiftly as she felt his hand on her nude shoulder. She swiftly slipped out of his grasp, being uncomfortable by his touch.

"My name's Mitsuki... A pass... I didn't know... I... I..."

He smirked at her. This was too easy. She was surely no more than seventeen.

"Well if you don't have a pass, you can't go through."

He let a long pause, still smirking stupidly.

"I might be able to make a special for you, honey. You look like a good girl don't you. Wanna play with me for a while? It will be fun, you'll see."

She took a step back against the wall, terror clearly written on her usually relax looking features. Seeing he had messed up a little, he tried to cover it but failed miserably.

"It's just kissing, babe, one kiss."

She turned her head to the side as he approached her, clinging her eyes shut, her hands close in small fists beside her. He boy passed through in a hurry, he was wearing a weird kid hat with cat hear on top of it. He just stopped for a second, realizing what was happening.

"Stop doing that... I'll definitly hurt you if you do that again."

The grey haired weird-hat-wearing boy took her hand and led the golden haired Mitsuki through the corridor into the dance floor. He seemed so fluent in that environnement. He looked back at her and smile seeing she was okay.

"It's your first time here, isn't it? You stand out a little, that why those kind of guys are going to keep coming after you... you must adapted to the environnement you're in."

His words and tone had sounded harsh even to ears so when he saw the tears glittering in the corner of her eyes, he sighed and added:

"But I don't mind too much if you stick with me for a while to stay out of trouble. Wanna dance?"

With the tears still glittering in her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Hai! I'm Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki, it is then. You can call me Takuto."

She smiled even more at him and they started dancing at the sound of the music. You could see that she was truly enjoying herself. It didn't last long because they were enterrupt by the shouts of a girl looking for Takuto. She was a beautiful girl with short pink hair. She even had a blue tear printed on her left cheek.

"Takuto, I was looking all over for you! It's time I see you up on stage now... You promised me a couple of songs for my birthday!" She cried in a desperate voice.

"Who's that girl?" She didn't forget to add with disdain.

But the young man ignore her. He looked down at Mitsuki and smiled.

"Have you ever sing Mitsuki?" Takuto asked out of the blue.

"Well I came here so I could use the mic for one song... I wanted to sing so badly tonight." She answered truthfully, true to her feelings.

"Come!"

He took her hand in his and took her on stage to the pink haired girl's disarray.

"I'm going to show you how it works on a stage!" He shouted over the crowd that was already shouting his name again and again. He smiled contently, his fans were following him everywhere, even at a night organized for one of his friends. They had arranged everything with the manager of the place so they could use that place just like they wanted just for tonight.

He walked to the mic, said hi to everyone. He made a sign with his arm for the golden haired girl to come beside him and presented Mitsuki. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"So what song do you want to sing?" Takuto asked her, covering the micro a little with his hands.

"I... I... I'm just... gonna listen for a while... No I… Do you know that song, ano… New Future."

He smiled at her, knowing how she was feeling very well.

"Hai, you're gonna sing with me though, right?"

Her cheeks turned bright red. But she nodded happily. Removing his hands from the mic, he addressed to the crowd and than to the band:

"I've got a special request from Mitsuki here, who wanna sing New Future with me. Waddya say guys?"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Mitsuki smiled even more happily.

"Okay guys, start it!"

* * *

The music started and Takuto was the first one to sing.**"Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono"**_ There's still one more thing that will surely never change…_

He was about to sing the other part of the sentence but Mitsuki had already started the first note.

**"Zutto egaiteta yume"** ._..the dream that I am always sketching_

So they exchange lines, one his, the next hers.

**"Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no"**_ The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect..._

**"Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni"**_ ...all of those days in these small eyes of mine?_

**"Nee miagete koona ni hiroi yozora dakara"**Hey, won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all...

**"Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni "**_ Right… very soon… so I can understand…_

**"Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku"**_ With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine.._. 

They sang together the next line, Mitsuki going for a higher note, Takuko descending almost half an octave lower

**"Furumuun wo sagashite"**._..I'm searching for a full moon._

They sang together again, looking at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

**"Let's sing a song!"**

Mitsuki sang alone that line, closing her eyes, feeling the lyrics. Takuto looked at her and smiled.

**"Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete"**_ So that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do._

He sang with her.

"**Day by day..."**

That time Takuto sang alone, smiling to her still, he hadn't taken his eyes of her for a while now.

**"Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae"**_ I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me_.

She sang with him.

**"Let's sing a song!"**

The girl put all her feelings in that one last line she would sing alone.

** "Itsu demo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo"**_ If I am always together with you... I'll make it through any pain._

Takuto sang with her taking her hand, making her open her eyes confused. He smiled.

"**More and more..."**

So she sang with him.

**"Motto motto motto chika tsukitai ima koko ni itekurete"**_ I want to be even closer to you, I stand here right now and give..._

They sang together the last line, this time Mitsuki going for lower tone and the boy singing in higher than he usually do.

**"Many thanks for you!"**

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't open them now. Had they like her singing, had they like her feelings?

The last note of the music faded.

The crowd erupted in cheers, shouting the name of the two singers repeatedly.

She opened her eyes, tears glistering in her eyes, she smiled and thank the crowd again and again.

"Arigatou mina! Arigatou!"

She was about to descended from the stage but Takuto stopped her, holding her hand in his.

"I wanna chose a song will sing together too, you know." He smirked a little and she laughed.

He took her back to the mic.

"Is there anyone beside me here that would like another song with Mitsuki-chan?"

The girl blushed profusely at the –chan that Takuto had added at the end of her name. The crowd shouted in kind, they wanted to duet again.

"See, you don't have any other choice Mitsuki-chan." There he added it again.

"Arigatou mina!" She said in the mic, bowing to the crowd.

They sang almost all night together, singing songs from popular idols and bands.

The night ended quickly enough. Takuto was taking in that girl. She was that innocent little girl that he needed to protect to all cost. He gave her a ticket nonchalantly.

"Well, it's nothing much, just a ticket to our concert in two weeks." He said bringing his hands behind his head.

"Negi Ramen, you're from the group Negi Ramen! I… Your group is coming back from a tour in America right? Wow!" She said in awe. He laughed.

"I'd like you to see the first representation. You have a middle-first row ticket with a V.I.P. pass so you can come see me after the show. I'd really like it if you come, we could all sing a couple of songs together!"

"Me singing with a real group? Wow!"

"You have already sang with a real group member." He smirked and she blushed.

"I hope I'll see you at the concert Mitsuki-chan! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Takuto!"

She waved at him until he disappeared in the darkness. She looked down at the ticket in her hand and smiled happily. Everything was so wonderful, so unreal tonight!


	2. Return of Madoka

It's an alternate universe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite.

Second chapter

**

* * *

Return of Madoka** **

* * *

**Arriving at home early in the morning, she tip-toed in the house and made a run for it for the bathroom next to her room. She washed her hair to bring them back to their original chocolate colour. She almost thought she had succeed her stealth mission until she saw her bedroom door opened and notice her bed had been moved a little… so her grand-mother knew she wasn't home that night. 

Mitsuki had to deal with her grand-mother. She wasn't aloud out for a week and she was living it awfully bad. She was locked in her room at the moment. She didn't wanted to face anyone in the house for a little while. She had too much to think through. Everything seemed to come back to that guy, Takuto. Even Eichi had slipped off her mind for a moment.

The door opened wide but she was too lost in thoughts to realize it. A beautiful girl entered. She was wearing a jean skirt and a tank top with the American flag on. She smiled seeing the back of the little brunette on the ground.

"Aye little sister! How have you been? "

That was something really unexpected. Mistuki's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but smile. She jumped into the open arms of the older girl.

"Madoka! When did you come back? How was America? Did you see Eichi-kun? Did you talk to him? How are you? Is Eichi-kun visiting soon? Is…" Mistuki was rambling on with happiness.

"Mitsuki, stop it now. You don't even let me time to answer your questions." Madoka smile at her.

Mitsuki sat down, signalling the older girl that she could sat down too. And so she did. They talk for a while, talking about the past years, the future, the present, their dreams… And that's when it turned wrong and the younger girl remembered why she didn't feel sad when her older sister left two years ago.

Madoka was such a beautiful young woman. She was extremely thin with curves and tall. Her face was beautiful, her eyes deep and her smile could make any man flinched. She had always been praise for it. She was the most beautiful one in the family and she liked to be told so. They had always been compared, Madoka the beautiful one and Mitsuki was the little sister.

Madoka worked as a model world wide, she even had some appearance in a couple of movie. She always had had everything she wanted.

And now they talk about dreams. Mitsuki had just told her about her dream to sing and find Eichi-kun. And the older girl had just laughed at it. Small tears swelled in the young girl's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Onee-chan, why are you laughing. It's true! And I know I can become a singer. I sang the other day and everyone liked it." At that she clamped her hands on her mouth. She was well aware of the danger of saying it out loud. Her grand-mother wouldn't let her leave the house ever again if she knew. She didn't know why, her grand-mother had always hate music and singer with such a passion.

"Don't say things like that. You might be able to trick yourself in thinking you're good… but I know better. This is a harsh world outside. You shouldn't throw yourself in such dreams that you know you won't ever be able to reach. It's not that I want to put you down Mitsuki, it's just that you don't have it at all. Singing isn't something everyone can do. You should drop it before it crashed down. Try to stay in the same reality as everybody else."

It didn't took much for Mitsuki to start crying. Madoka took her in her arms and brushed her hair softly with her finger.

"I know reality is cruel, but I had to tell you Mitsuki. I love you, you know it right?"

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, until the young girl cried herself to sleep. And Madoka left the room. She talked with her grand-mother for a little while until Mitsuki woke up and joined them.

They talked about everything and nothing for a little while.

"Oh, Mitsuki, I have great news! I encounter a boy in America! Sometime soon, we'll be getting engage! Isn't it exciting! My pictures will be in every magazine!" She sighed.

The younger girl just nodded. She was still hurt by the words her sister told her a little earlier.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot! I'm so sorry Mitsuki, I won't be able to pass the day with you. I have a photo shoot in an hour. A place like that isn't for you… I'll see you another time!"

The older girl smiled apologetically to the younger girl before smiling sweetly to her grand-mother and promising to come back within the week. She left in the sport car that was rent for her time in Tokyo.

Mitsuki sighed softly. Her sister was back. She walked back to her own room with her head hanging low. She just dropped down on her floor without looking at her surrounding. Everything felt wrong for a moment. She looked up a little, to look at herself in the mirror but it wasn't her reflection that caught her attention, it was the reflect of the ticket Takuto had given her the previous night.

Why would a singer asked her to sing with him if she was that bad? Wouldn't he laugh at her? Was he playing with her the whole time? Maybe she was fooled. She shook her head roughly. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Eichi-kun told her he loved her singing. She would keep singing.

Her sister was wrong. Maybe she wasn't the best singer, but she was good. Good enough to sing a duet with Takuto. Good enough to be listened by Eichi-kun.

And that was enough. She didn't need more for now.

She got up and put the ticket back into a little box on her desk. She was going to go to that concert no matter what.

The week was a long one. Her sister came back once. She didn't talk to her much, Mitsuki didn't want to throw her hopes down again. She knew her sister to be the kind who liked to be the centre of attention. She knew that she wouldn't let it slip that the little sister wanted to sing. If she did, she would lose what she took so much years to put together and have all the attention of her grand-mother. She was another person in front of their grand-mother. It was all an act… but that act was still a part of Madoka.

She had gone to school, hearing about the upcoming concert, not saying a word on her ticket. She knew some of her friends had used all their pocket money to have a ticket for that show. She didn't thought that Negi-Ramen was such a known band, all school was talking about them. Some of her friends even kept talking endlessly about Kira-kun, the singer of the band. It took her a couple of days to associate Kira-kun to Takuto.

She wanted to tell all her friends about Takuto, their duets and everything, especially the ticket and the invitation to sing with the band after the show. But she wouldn't. It wasn't time yet.

She was so excited all week.

That week-end, she went shopping with a couple of her friends, they were looking for clothes to wear at the show next week. They all wanted to look good so they could be spotted and might be able to go up on the stage, so Negi-Ramen could sing them a love song, just like they did on their last show in America. The girls were chatting and giggling. They never saw the pink-headed girl ran into them.

"You should look where you are going when walking around!" she criticized them before recognizing the little Mitsuki.

"You look familiar… You're that girl! Weren't you blond? He isn't here, so go back home, now!" She was harsh and the younger girl flinched a little.

They looked at each other, Meroko was glaring at her while Mitsuki was starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Meroko! Meroko!"

Meroko stiffened, but the younger girl only smiled, she recognized that voice. That voice that she sung with a week ago.

"Takuto! She is here!" Mistuki shouted while waving at him so he would spot her easily in the crowd.

Something lighted up in the boy's eyes. He almost ran to them with a shopping bag in each hand.

"Mitsuki-chan! I'm so glad to see you! So, you're going to come right? 'Cauz I prepared something special for you, I had lots of trouble to put it into place… but now that everything had been arranged, it would be a shame if you don't show up! So you're coming, right?"

The girl giggled.

"Yes! I won't miss it for the world!"

They smiled at each other.

A friend from Mitsuki pulled on her sleeve, whispering a demand for an introduction to that sexy young man. She only laughed at first and that unnerved Meroko to no end.

"Well, this is Takuto, I just met him the other day." She only said, not wanting to cause trouble saying he was the lead singer in Negi-Ramen. She than introduced her friends to him.

"So what are you all shopping for, girls?" He asked, only wanting to make a polite conversation because they were Mitsuki's friends.

"Well, we're all shopping for good looking clothes for the up-coming show! We all have tickets for Negi-Ramen… Well except Mitsuki…" The girl said with a thoughtful look.

Takuto looked at Mitsuki with a strange expression.

"You didn't lost the ticket I gave to you did you?" He asked, making sure she would come.

Mitsuki blushed.

"No… I still have it. Don't worry." She said softly.

The girls looked at her with wide eyes… that's the reason why she didn't wanted to buy a ticket for herself.

"Good thing than… would have been bothersome… I didn't have any left… would have found a way though…" He said more to himself than for her. He smiled at her.

"I don't really have much time left until the show, but if there's a problem or anything just called me at that number." He wrote his number on a shirt he just bought and gave it to her.

"That is just in case you lose your ticket… And by the way, weren't you blond? Never mind. See you at the show Mitsuki-chan!" And with that he left with the pink-headed girl following him swiftly.

Mitsuki just smiled.

Her friend looked at her and said:

"Now, now, you have so much explaining to do Mitsuki!" And with that, the girls all started laughing.

She succeeded in postponing the interrogatory until after their shopping. They sat in a café at the mall, talking about their new clothes and the last gossips but after a little while all eyes turning to the silent Mitsuki.

"So… Who is he exactly?" The one with short brown hair asked with malicious eyes.

"Well, he is Takuto. I encounter him a little earlier this week. We sang together, had a great time and he gave me a ticket. That's about it." She resumed quite swiftly.

Her friends rolled their eyes.

"That's not what I meant… I already had guessed most of those things…" She took a look around her: all the girls at a mischievous smile on their face. So she continued: " We want to know the relationship between you too… 'cause he seems to like you, he even gave you a ticket… By the way what row is it, is it a good place? I'm curious!"

By that time, Mitsuki was red as a tomato. She murmured really softly and the only person that could hear it was the one to her left and she gasped.

"WHAT! You must be kidding. A FIRST ROW ticket!" The girls gasped.

Mitsuki just collapsed more in her chair. She wasn't going to live through that interrogatory.


	3. New Friend Meroko

It's an alternate universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite

I'm really sorry for the long wait... I'm gonna put this chapter in and the next will follow within the end of next week, promise!

Third chapter

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**New Friend Meroko**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Wednesday, two days before the upcoming show. Even though the week had past swiftly for most kids, because of the upcoming show on Friday night, Mitsuki thought she had lived hell. Her sister hadn't visited like she told her she would and her friends didn't stop bothering her with the handsome Takuto who had given her a first row ticket for the most popular show in years. Meanwhile, she couldn't found an excuse to present her grandmother to go out on Friday until midnight. She had to find a really valuable reason to go see the show because of her grandmother's strictness.

She couldn't sneak out this time. The first time she had felt bad for it. And there wasn't any way her grandmother wouldn't know… The show was announced everywhere.

So all week, the young girl just stayed in her room and looked at the moon calendar that Eichi gave her two years ago. She sighed and took place on her bed, lying down on her stomach. A small knock on her room's door resonated slightly through the house. She got up annoyed of the stupid way that person tried to sneak in. Most be one of her friends… but they all knew she couldn't go out, she was still punished because she mentioned the idea of going to the show to Tanaka-san and her grandmother heard them.

As she approached the door, she realized the identity of the person on the other when she saw pink locks on the side of the door. Meroko. What was she doing here? And first of all, how did she found out I live here? The chocolate haired girl opened the door swiftly without a sound.

"Meroko? What are you doing here?" She asked in a small strangle voice.

"Shhhh… What's the big deal with your grandmother? She wouldn't let me in!"

Mitsuki smiled to herself. Dressed in that kind of revealing clothes and pink hair, it's no wonder her grandmother didn't let the girl in. She let the girl come in and then closed the door behind her before locking her two bedroom's doors.

"What are you doing here Meroko?"

The pink haired girl just humphed and lifted her chin a little higher while closing her eyes.

"I'm not here because I want to you know. I came because Takuto asked me. He wanted you to have this." She said throwing a CD at the younger girl. "You better work hard on the lyrics. He's planning something… but I don't know much about it. But I'm pretty sure you're gonna sing with the band after the show." Then, she opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding, observing the room she was in with her scrutinizing eyes. On the wall next to her there was an old poster, some kind of moon calendar that dated from two years ago.

"That thing's so old. Why don't you throw it away?" She got up and was about to tear the calendar off the wall but Mitsuki intercepted her, frowning greatly.

"No! That's a gift from Eichi-kun! I won't ever throw it out!"

Taken aback Meroko looked at her incredulously, then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Sooooo, who's Eichi-kun?"

The chocolate haired girl blushed. She lay her head down a little, some bangs covering her eyes. Meroko put a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at the pink haired teen with curious eyes but the older girl just smiled at her softly.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal, you know. We all have our secrets and our reasons for doing things. But maybe I can help you if you want."

The two girls smiled at each other. And Mitsuki started explaining everything about Eichi-kun. How much she loved him and she missed him. She also talked about the orphanage that she stayed at for like four years and the day Eichi-kun left. She talked about his dream to become an astronaut and her dream to become a singer to find him in America.

"We promised each other that the day we would meet again, we would be closer to reaching our dreams!"

"Woaw! That story is so touching! I would like to have that kind of love story myself." Said Meroko with starry eyes making the younger girl blushed.

They talked about it a little longer until Tanaka-san knocked on the door to tell her that dinner was ready. The girls said goodbye to each other promising to meet again the next day after school and Meroko sneaked out by her back door while Mitsuki went to eat with a huge smile on her face.

Friday, just after school Meroko was waiting for her at the school's gate again. That girl was definitely full of surprises. At first, she seemed a little hostile but everything changed after that little discussion about Eichi-kun. They were getting such close friends in less than a week time. The pink haired girl spotted her chocolate haired friend and waved at her. Mitsuki came running.

"I have an idea Mitsuki. You could tell your grandmother that you're coming at my house tonight. You're going to sleep over. That shouldn't cause any problem and you could came at the show. At least try it."

Mitsuki wasn't sure her grandmother would buy that excuse since she knew that she wanted to go at that show but she could at least try. She had told Takuto that she would come. It might be a great chance to encounter real musicians and real singers and maybe even a producer and/or a manager! The two girls chit-chat until they arrived at Mitsuki's house. Her grandmother didn't like the idea but since the girls had a letter written by Meroko's mother that asked for Mitsuki to spend the night she didn't object the idea immediately. The girls had to negotiate to have the permission but they finally win and ran to Mitsuki's room to get her things ready.

"For a moment there Mitsuki, I thought we failed."

"Yeah, me too!"

They smiled at each other and continued preparing the bag Mitsuki would bring with her at Meroko's apartment so she could spend the night.

They prepared themselves at Meroko's apartment. Meroko just turned eighteen and was living in an apartment with the girlfriend of one of the band member of Negi-Ramen, Takuto and their fellows band mates had an apartment next to hers. It was more a small house than an apartment actually.

Mitsuki dyed her hair with blond spray, not wanting anyone to notice it was her too easily. It wasn't a real dyer but some kind of Halloween dyer that stayed usually for one day or night and that washed away with only a shampoo. It was the easiest way to not get in trouble too easily. Meroko was wearing some kind of strange bunny ears but Mitsuki didn't comment on that. She didn't want to upset Meroko. Not tonight.

They came to the show early but there already was a long line to wait before being able to get into the outdoors' kind of stage. Sound test were being done and some light effect were being place. It all seemed to be the last minute review, just to make sure everything would work out fine.

Mitsuki was ecstatic, she was running around like a little kid. She was wearing her golden lock in two small bund on each side of her head and that made her look younger than what she really was. Her cheeks were covered by a deep blush and she was smiling and laughing beside the short haired Meroko. The older teen was smiling softly. She knew that kind of atmosphere too well and was too familiar with it to feel the same thrill as her younger friend.

After a while, they finally entered the site and walked to get to their place in the first rows while people were pushing and trying to get their places as well. Mitsuki was walking happily clutching her purse on her heart. Inside her small red purse, the CD Meroko gave her the other day was carefully held. It was Negi-Ramen's album for this show. It still wasn't out yet, but the release was tonight. She had listened to it so much in three days that she learned most of the lyrics by heart. Her favourite song was a love song entitled Eternal Snow.

She sat in the middle of the first row even though it was still mostly full. Meroko was sit beside her and there was an empty sit beside her. She was so excited that half an hour passed like five minutes in her mind and the show was starting.

An announcer made his way on stage, he was here to fire up the crowd before the first part of the show. Two local bands were doing the first part. It past quickly enough even though they were quite good, they weren't the event that all the fans were waiting for. As the announcer called the name of Negi-Ramen at the top of his lungs, he ran out of stage and the members got on stage.

Takuto was wearing his weird white and blue cat-eared hat. He had matching shirt and pants and was jumping up and down at the front of the stage, a mic in hand. His other band mates took place on the stage, waving at the crowd. Takuto was waving and stopped jumping for a moment.

"Woaw! You seemed already fired up by the two previous band!" The crowd cheered loudly. Takuto grinned.

"So you feeling good tonight? I can't hear ya!" He shouted in the mic. The crowd responded to him even more loudly. The guitarist, a guy with dirty blond hair wearing some weird hat that looked like mouse ears, came near Takuto, whispering something in his ear. The drummer, some weird guy all in white that looked like a ghost, was starting to make a small quiet rumble while the keyboard player, a man with long brown hair and a long coat, was still waving at the crowd pressing some keys once in a while. Takuto shook his head a little, his grey ponytail following his movement behind him. He smiled softly and spoke again:

"It seems we're ready for our first song guys! Soooo, get ready for Just As Simple!"

He turned around and the music started. He sang a couple of lines softly before turning around when the drum started and the beat was getting slightly faster. Mitsuki and Meroko were up, dancing and singing with them. The chair beside Meroko was still empty. The two were so into it that they didn't notice that they sometimes appeared on the giant back screen. Takuro sang a couple of more songs, more like fifteen other songs, and the show neared its end. On the last encore, Takuto posed the mic into its pole and lowered his head before starting to speak softly to the crowd.

"Well you see, I prepared something special for our very last song. For those who follow me at every one of my performance, you'll recognize her but for the others, I want you to meet a great singer: Fullmoon! Please come on stage, we're gonna sing the last song together."

The crowd cheered loudly but Mitsuki just blushed as she was pushed by Meroko on stage. Her golden locks were dancing gently in the small breeze. She took place very timidly beside Takuto.

"So with Fullmoon, we're gonna sing Eternal Snow!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The music started, there was only the keyboard. Takuto started singing:

** Kimi wo suki natte dore kurai tatsu no kana**  
_I fell in love with you... just how long has it been since then?_

** Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**  
_My feelings have only been getting stronger._

The drummer started playing with the guitarist and Mitsuki sang so smoothly and easily that it seemed she really was a part of the band:

** Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no ka na**_  
I wonder... have you realized how I feel?_

Takuto looked at her taken aback, he smiled to her and sang while dancing a little, getting into the song completely:

** Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**  
_Even though I've never said a word..._

The two sang together, their voices in such harmony:

** Yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni**_  
It's like snowflakes drifting... gently..._

Mitsuki sang alone, going for a low tone at the beginning and lightening with every syllable closing her eyes:

** Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku**  
_...continuing to pile higher and higher._

Takuto took her hand and she opened her eyes, smiling softly, singing with him:

** Hold me tight konna omoi nara**  
_Hold me tight... if this is how it feels..._

The boy then sang alone:

** Dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_  
The feeling of falling in love with someone..._

Mitsuki, while letting go of Takuto's hand and turning slightly the other way, finished the line with:

** Shiritaku nakatta yo**  
_I never wanted to know that feeling._

They sang together the last couple of lines, Mitsuki getting the higher notes and Takuto going for the lower tone, the two had such beautiful voices singing together, the crowd had their arms in the air, balancing from side to side.

** I love you namida tomaranai**  
_I love you... I can't stop my tears from falling..._

** Konnanjya kimi no koto**  
_In that case, then you..._

** Shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo**  
_...should never have come into my life._

_ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The song ended. Mitsuki's cheeks were a deep red, she was about to go back but Takuto held her hand.

"Thanks for everyone! I hope you liked it! Our second album in now out! I hope to see you all at our next show! We love you! Have a nice night! Goodbye!"

After addressing his last message to the crowd, he turned to Mitsuki and smiled.

"You won't get away so easily, you got a V.I.P. pass to see us after the show. We're getting ready and after we're going out to eat. Wanna come see the band and our manager?"

She smiled and followed him backstage. She couldn't wait, she was so excited. She had completely forgot about Meroko or about the empty chair beside the pink haired girl. She was going to meet a real band, and to top it all, a manager! She bounced happily behind the boy with the weird cat eared hat while he made his way toward the members of his band.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Don't forget to review please!


	4. Meeting the Band

I'm so sorry!! I'm so very sorry!! I wanted to update sooner... But I had computer problems...

I hope you will enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite.

Fourth Chapter

* * *

My Sister's Boyfriend

* * *

**Meeting the Band  
**

* * *

Mitsuki was following the singer of Negi-Ramen to where the band was actually starting to relax a little, talking with each other and some other people. Meroko was there, holding the red purse Mitsuki had forgotten on her chair while going up on stage. Even though the pink haired teen knew that kind of atmosphere she couldn't help but act overly excited as she saw her golden haired friend came with Takuto. She just bounced to her and hugged her so tightly that Mitsuki let out a strangle sigh. 

"You were so amazing Mitsuki! It looked as if it had been a real part of the original show! It was so… so…" She couldn't end her sentence as the band started to applause. The chocolate eyed girl started blushing madly.

"So it was okay, I'm so glad." Spoke the smaller girl softly.

"Okay… okay isn't the word Fullmoon. The word is more "grandiose" or something of the like. It was truly amazing! Who's you're manager?" Asked the long haired keyboard player.

"Hmm, I don't have one." She said lowering her head.

"Well, that can be arrange if you want. My girlfriend is a manager and she doesn't have an idol at the moment. You want to become a pop idol?" He asked again.

The girl had stars and tears in her eyes. She looked up to the brown haired keyboard player and smiled at him with all her heart.

"You think I truly can?"

"Yeah, why not? With the talent you have you could make it big. You will have to work hard, because it is a lot of work but if it is what you really want, you can do it!" The brown long haired man told her.

Mitsuki was ecstatic, she never received such encouraging words about her singing before. Well excepted from Eichi-kun. He had always been there by her side until he had to move away in America.

After that, Takuto presented her the other members of Negi-Ramen. The long brown haired man that played the keyboard was Wakaouji Keiichi. She was getting along with him so easily that it seemed they knew each other for years, well a little like with Takuto. The drummer just presented himself as Jonathan. He was kind of weird with his ghostly appearance. The guitarist's name was Izumi Rio. This close she could see that the hat he was wearing looked more like doggy ears than mouse's ones. She blushed a little at her misinterpretation from an hour or so ago and smiled. He was very handsome, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. But because his face wore a I-don't-care kind of expression, it made him seemed really cold. The first time he spoke, Mitsuki had to turn around, he had a deep low voice that seemed flirtatious.

"Me-chan, I didn't see you at all this week, what have you been up too lately?"

But Meroko just humphed and walked across the place to get to where Takuto, Wakaouji-san and Mitsuki were talking. Continuing her conversation with her little group, Mitsuki asked out of the blue:

"I was wondering, why did you call me Fullmoon instead of my real name Takuto?" She said while turning his attention back to him.

They could hear Izumi muttering a simple : so cold Me-chan, while going back to sit on a chair near Jonathan. Keiichi tried to stifle his laughter while Meroko looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well isn't it obvious? Meroko told me about your grandmother and the reason you dye your hair… I didn't want to destroy your cover up." Takuto explained but his face seemed contemplative for a moment.

"How thoughtful of you Takuto." Responded Keiichi while Meroko was nodding intensely.

"Thanks Takuto!" Just answered Mitsuki with a soft smile.

Keiichi slapped his hands together, a smirk on his face.

"So are we going, we have to go through that long path full of fans and I think they're going to be really fired up since our last song was really incredible."

They all laughed while Mitsuki was a little scared. She wanted to go through another path since that was supposed to be the band's private way to get out, but Takuto wouldn't let her. He said that since she sang their last song it could be dangerous for her to go wandering around without a bodyguard or two. They passed through, waving at the crowd, touching their hands, taking their gifts as they received them. They got into the limo and drove around for a little bit before stopping at a restaurant where they had reservations and going in to eat.

The dinner was lively with conversations. Everybody was laughing and that's when Izumi brought up a touchy subject:

"Where was your girlfriend Ta-kun? It's been a while since we've seen her around. I thought she would be here tonight since it was our first show and with all that publicity and everything. She likes that kind of thing, don't she?" He said it with a detach voice but you knew it was only to make trouble from the way he looked at Takuto.

"She had things to do, Izumi." Simply replied Takuto.

"But won't Ka-chan be jealous of little Mi-ki here. 'Cause Mi-ki got lots of publicity tonight. There will be lots of photos of you and Fullmoon in the newspapers tomorrow."

"Stop blabbering nonsense Izumi. She isn't after publicity like you said. She has a pure heart and is working really hard at the job she's doing. She cannot be there at my every demands." Now the singer of Negi-Ramen was starting to get angry.

"Stop it you two, please." Started Mitsuki. She didn't like fights. But now she understood why there was an empty chair beside Meroko. Meroko, she looked so sad while the boys were talking about that Ka-chan.

"And Me-chan, how many times did you confess to Ta-kun now? Surely up to thirty."

"That's none of your business Izumi-kun." Answered the pink haired girl through clenched teeth.

The dirty blond boy just looked at Jonathan before getting up.

"Well, that's all for tonight. See you very soon." Said Izumi.

"Adios!" Added Jonathan while following the dirty blond haired boy out of the restaurant.

A silence fell on the group as they left.

"Hmm, why do you started singing Takuto?"

The boy looked at her as if she was crazy. What kind of way to relax the atmosphere was that? He looked up to the ceiling, thinking a little before answering truthfully.

"Just because I love singing."

The young girl smiled at him, fully content with his answer.

"I want to sing to send my feelings to people." She said while smiling sweetly.

The rest of the group all smiled at her.

Keiichi looked at his watch: it was almost three in the morning. Time had passed so swiftly.

"Well, we better get to bed… Some of us should already be sleeping." He said that while punching playfully Takuto on the shoulder.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" He replied with an annoyed look. But Keiichi just nudged him to look the other way where Meroko was sleeping soundly on her arms in her corner of the table. Everyone laughed softly while getting up, ready to go to their apartment.

Mechanically, Mitsuki got to bed and fell asleep. She was so tired that she didn't even got under the blankets, she just let her fall over the bed in her pyjama.

* * *

Review to tell me what you think!! 


	5. Madoka's way

It's been a while... Just finished writing this new chapter... hope you'll like it.

Thanks for all your reviews you don't know how much I appreciate it!

**Thanks** to **SumikotheGreat**, **MitsukixTakuto4ever**, **IchigoKitty** and **Prettyinpinkgal** who reviewed my last chapter.

There's no song in this one, I just wanted to put a little of Madoka since we haven't heard of her since chapter 2. I hope it won't be too boring for you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite. 

Fift Chapter

* * *

My Sister's Boyfriend

* * *

**Madoka's way  
**

* * *

Mitsuki woke up fully clothe in a room that she didn't know. She turned her head to look through the window and see she was in the middle of the city. That's when most of the thing from the night before came crashing to her mind making her feel dizzy. She felt bad and she chuckled a little to herself. "This is what I could describe best as a hangover and I haven't even try sake yet… Arghhh! My head hurts!" She tumbled to the bathroom and took a long shower to clear her head. Everything was happening so fast. She'd been wanting to become a singer for all her life and now, within a couple of weeks, she'd sing and was appreciated even loved by so much people. Even Wakaouji-san told her he might be able to find her a manager if his girlfriend liked her.

The water was running down her face and hair, taking the blond color away with it. She was feeling a lot better already. Maybe it was just the rush of emotions she didn't had time to feel yesterday because of the speed everything went.

A couple of hurried knocks on the door brought her back to reality. She turned her head to look at the closed door and turned off the water.

"Mitsuki, hurry up a little, you're not the only one who needs to shower and we have to go bring you back to your grandmother in less than thirty minutes." Came the high-pitched voice of her pink-haired friend.

She hurried out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before drying up her hair the best she could. She dressed herself as fast as she could and ran out of the bathroom her cheeks flushed with useless efforts. Meroko laughed before entering the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Meroko came out fully dress and looking quite nice with her short pink hair tied in two little pigtails. Not knowing what to say to the older girl, Mitsuki just smiled. They went out of their room and waited a little at the reception because Wakaouji-san had propose to take them to Mitsuki's home by car. A short brown haired woman came out from the elevator and smiled at them. Meroko waved at her and the younger girl, a little dumbfound, just smiled back.

"Meroko it's nice to see you! You must be Mistuki-chan. I'm Ooshige Masami. I'm here on Keiichi's behalf. He had a last minute meeting to attend and asked me to drive you to your grandmother's house."

The woman smiled, she seemed nice. She was wearing informal clothes that looked too much like a business suit. Ooshige-san had short straight haired and serious featured that made her looked like a business woman.

Meroko smiled and answered her with a simple okay.

They all got into her car that had been brought at the hotel's entrance. The drive home was mostly silent so far since Mitsuki was sitting in the front with Ooshige-san and Meroko was sitting in the back. The younger girl was playing with her fingers and was waiting patiently to get home.

"Mitsuki-chan, Keiichi said you wanted to become a singer."

The brown haired girl turned her head around to look at the woman that had just asked a question.

"Yes! I want it very much. I want to send my feelings to people. I really need to get closer to my dream. I made a promise." She answered truthfully.

"The company I'm working for is holding a singing contest in a week from now. If you want you can enter the competition. If you are as good as Keiichi said, you might be able to truly become one."

As she spoke a smiled worked its way on Mitsuki's lips.

"Thank you so much Ooshige-san! I'm going to do my best!"

Meroko was smiling in the back. Everything should turned out fine for Mitsuki.

In front of the gate's doors, Mitsuki thank Ooshige-san for the ride home and swiftly went to greet her grandmother. The old lady was sitting at the tea table in the kitchen, waiting for her granddaughter to come home. While Mitsuki practically barged in with a goofy smile on her face, the old lady took a last sip of tea before putting back the tea cup in the dish on the small table.

"Mitsuki you are late." She said coldly.

The smile on Mitsuki's face fell a little and she took place in front of her grandmother at the table.

"You must have bothered your hosts for longer than they expected and they had to drove you home because of it. Don't you feel ashamed?"

Mitsuki lowered her head. Since she lied on the circumstances of her "hosts" she couldn't tell her grandmother the truth now. She had to take that lecture and just nodded. She felt so bad about it. Not about being lecture for something that is false, but for leading her grandmother farther in her short sweet little lie so that she could continue to sing. Her grandmother continue to lecture her for a couple of minutes before feeling she had said everything and sending her to her room.

"I'm really sorry Grandmother. So sorry." Said Mitsuki before getting up and going to her bedroom. She sulked a little before her happiness came back rushing as she thought of her audition on next week. She laid back and just closed her eyes, smiling at the idea of becoming a singer. She sat back up in a flash as someone barged into her room. Her older sister was breathing heavily leaning on the wall a little as she tried to regain her breath. Her eyes seemed distressed. Mitsuki stood up and came to her sister's side to help her to sit down. When Madoka calmed down a little, the younger girl gave her a glass of water and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright Madoka?"

The only response she got was a smile for the older girl.

"I think I don't pass enough time with my little Mitsuki. I have a photo shoot in two hours, would you like to come and see what its like?" The older sister asked in a small voice and even seemed a little desperate. It was so unlike Madoka. She had always been a strong girl that wouldn't care about anything. So what was it with the small voice and the distress in it.

"Madoka?" Mitsuki asked, not knowing how to respond to her sister.

As if realizing something, the older girl smirked.

"But don't think to highly of it, I can bring you along only because this one is a small session. It's only to get some new cute pictures for the web site."

And Madoka was back to her old self. She was once again proud and sure of herself. She took Mitsuki's hand and lead her outside of the room while calling someone with her cellphone. After she hung up she turned her head and smiled at Mitsuki.

"Ain't your big sister nice? She's even inviting you for lunch. You should be so proud of having someone as great as me, don't you?"

Mitsuki smiled softly.

"Yes. It's great to have you Madoka!"

"See, see, I knew it!"

They got in the sport car that was parked at the front gate the purplish haired girl drove them to her favorite restaurant and then they went to the photo shoot. As Madoka entered the building, Mitsuki started to feel really small. There were lots of busy person that stopped as they saw the older sister, just to greet her, even asking how she's doing. The small brown haired girl followed the older one to the room were a woman was gonna do her make up.

"Hi Kouyama-san! How are you doing today? Please sit here while I tend to you."

Madoka just went to sit in the dedicated chair and answered the lady:

"Hi Morihana-san, I'm doing good."

And that was all the exchange there was. The woman then turned to Mitsuki and asked her if she wanted to be tend to too.

"Don't be silly. Don't waste your time when your paid for it on someone that is just here to see what a photo shoot is like."

"I'm sorry Kouyama-san. I just thought that since she's with you and all…"

"Well don't. Come on Mitsuki, I'm done here. We should get going."

The smaller girl just nodded. Her sister had sound a little cold to the woman that seemed like she just wanted to be nice. But haven't her sister told her how the world could really be harsh. Even though it seemed out of proportion.

"Don't worry about that Mitsuki. I just reminded her to do her job if she wanted to keep it. If she started to tend to anybody they would throw her out and hired someone else. She do a good job with me so I want to keep her. Do you think you understand??"

"Yes. I understand. I think."

The photo shoot went well. Mitsuki had really a lot of fun looking at how her sister works. She was really something. Everybody respected her. She was truly proud of her sister. A beautiful young boy came and sat next to the brown haired girl.

"You're the little sister then."

Mitsuki looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes!"

"You're kind of cute. You might even get cuter if you'd dyed your hair blond."

Mitsuki didn't answered but her cheeks turned redder.

"Your sister's boyfriend, everybody thinks he's gonna dump her for a cute little blond. But she insisted that it wasn't something like that. Such a proud girl, don't you think?"

"You're awful! How could you say something like that about my sister? I'm sure her boyfriend loves her, they going to be engage real soon!"

He laughed and stood up.

"Well that's really cute. You must have never had a boyfriend to say such thing with what's happening. But still, that's really cute. You caught my eyes. See you later Kouyama-chan."

What was this boy all about? When Madoka was finished with her photo shoot and they were exiting the building, Mitsuki pulled a little on her sleeve.

"Madoka, what happened? There was a boy who was saying strange things. He said bad things and…"

The purplish haired girl lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes.

"It's because I haven't seen him in a while and there was those pictures of him. Pictures of him with a beautiful blond girl. I'm sure its nothing though. He won't leave me. He can't."

"Madoka…"

She embraced her older sister, trying to comfort her the best she could.

"Did you called him since then?"

The older girl looked up to Mitsuki's face. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Then you should call him. I'm sure everything will turned out alright but you really should call him… tell him that you are scared. I think that you'll feel better after."

Madoka nodded and than smiled.

"But don't go thinking your sister is weak. I'm not scared of anything. I'm strong and beautiful so I have nothing to fear. Now go home, I'm going to call you a cab. And by the way, thank you Mitsuki."

The smaller girl smiled gently.

She left when the cab arrive and Madoka was all alone, staring at her cellphone.

She sighed and press the numbers to call her boyfriend. Her hand was shaking as she heard the ringing sound three times before someone took the call.

- - Hi, Takuto's speaking, who's calling? - -

"Ta- Takuko, it's me Madoka."

- - Hey, it's been a while since the last time you called me. How are you doing Ma-chan? Do you want to go eat tonight? I have nothing planned. - -

"Takuto, I wanted to know about that girl… that blond girl from the pictures… who is she?"

- - You're talking about (I can't call her Mitsuki, might get her in trouble with her grandmother…) FullMoon? She's a nice girl. Her dream is to become a singer, I'm just helping her out. Are you jealous Ma-chan? - -

He had a playful voice and Madoka let out a sigh she didn't know she was keeping.

"No I was just curious. So about that date, I can think of an excellent restaurant…"

It seemed like everything was back to normal but it couldn't last, that was a certitude.

* * *

You can **review **if you want. I'd really appreciate it if you'd do it though :D 


	6. Mitsuki's Audition

I just updated this chapter to **correct some mistakes** (sit-seat) that **Alana** and **Prettyinpinkga**l pointed me. **Thanks a lot**, I really hadn't notice them. I already started to write the next chapter so it should be out by the end of next week…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading!!

I want to take a couple of minutes to thank **Pearl Dragon**, **SugarDrops**, **Dream Goddess100000 **and **Alana** that took the time to review my last chapter!!

I know **this chapter** really is **similar to the anime**, but I didn't know any other way to do it that would have made it better… I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite. I'm just borrowing the characters and some part of the storyline to write a fanfiction.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Mitsuki's Audition **

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Time was slipping too fast. Mitsuki was trying to prepare herself the best she could for her audition. It was in less than two hours and she hadn't found a good reason to get out of the house since she had a cold. Even if she could convince Tanaka-san to take her out to get medicine, there was no way she could get to the audition without her knowing. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed soundly.

She got up, walked around her bedroom and let herself fell on the floor just beside the mirror. She let out another loud sigh before closing her eyes. She heard the phone ringing in the distance and Tanaka-san answering. The voice was muffled by the wall but she knew by the footsteps making their way to her room that the phone call was for her.

"Mitsuki dear, are you up yet? There's a call for you."

The brown haired young lady didn't move for a moment, she was quite surprise that someone was calling her since she didn't had anyone calling her for the last few months. Her girlfriends didn't call her because they were afraid to offend her grandmother and her sister just came by when she wanted to see her.

"Mitsuki dear?"

Coming back from her wandering thinking, she got up in one jump and went to open her bedroom door. Tanaka-san was standing in the doorway, the phone in hand, waiting for her to take it.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Tanaka-san. Who is it?" Mitsuki asked while picking the phone.

Tanaka lowered her head so she could whisper in Mitsuki's ear.

"It's a young man, be glad I'm the one who answered. Your grandmother wouldn't have like that a boy is calling you in her house." She laughed a little before going back to her chores. Mitsuki looked at the phone a second before bringing it to her ear.

"Hi, Mitsuki's speaking. Who am I talking to?"

- - Hey Mitsuki-chan! It's me Takuto! How come you're still at your house? The audition is starting in less than an hour. You should have been here already, most of the participants are already here. - -

"Takuto!! I'm stuck at home. I have no reason to go out since I have a cold. Every reasons wouldn't please my grandmother. I don't know what to do!" She was starting to panic a little since she finally realize that she had no time left.

- - Mitsuki-chan, calm down please. Prepare yourself, I'm coming to pick you up. See you in a minute. - -

She listened to the dial tone enable to answer him because he hung up too fast. She almost fell over as she realized that Takuto was coming at her grandmother's house. She hurried around her room preparing herself the best she could. She threw a small sunny dress over her body as she was trying to brush her hair and put some socks on. She almost tumbled all over the room.

She heard the bell rang and ran to the front door. Her grandmother was already there and Mitsuki felt cold sweats dripping along the back of her neck. Everything was going too slow as her grandmother opened the front door. She screamed no… but it was too late. Mitsuki's grandmother came face to face with… Meroko? The pink-haired teen looked strangely at her brown-haired friend.

"Hi Mitsuki-chan! Hi Kouyama-baa-san! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a friend of Mitsuki and I came to pick her up at the last minute. I'm very sorry for the short notice."

She bowed really low to show her respect to the elderly woman. She smiled sweetly and before anyone could answer or protest, she grabbed Mitsuki's hand and disappeared through the front gate and in the waiting car. Wakaouji Keiichi was sitting in the driver's seat and Takuto was beside him. While Wakaouji drove them to the studio where the auditions were taking place, Meroko wrapped the other girl in a blanket and took care of bleaching Mitsuki's hair with a blond color-spray bottle. When her brown hair were all covered in the blond color, that had be hastily sprayed, Meroko took a couple of seconds to tied some of her hair in two small bounds on each side of her head. She looked pretty nice but the spray wouldn't stay on very long, at the most it would last six hours. Even though Mitsuki didn't have hair dye on her, the car's back seat was a mess. They stopped in front of the main door of the studio. Takuto, Meroko and Mitsuki got off while Wakaouji was still looking for a place to park the car.

The trio ran up the stairs to the waiting room for the audition. The man was closing the door as they arrived.

"Are we too late, can I still take the audition?" Asked Mitsuki in a small voice.

The man looked at her and sighed.

"You're two minutes late… Be there on time next time. Here's your number. Take a seat and stand still until they call your number."

He opened the door and the blond beauty disappeared from Takuto and Meroko's sighs.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The group, now a duo, started walking and turned the corner to get to another corridor.

"Takuto darling!"

Meroko closed her eyes. She hated that girl. The purplish haired young beauty that worked as a model for the company two blocs from here. The girl definitely just finished a photo shoot and decided to come here knowing Takuto would probably be here.

"Ma-chan!"

Takuto smiled and ran up to her to embrace her. Meroko just stood there crossing her arms.

"Takuto I've been looking all over for you! Your friends said you left an hour ago."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Spat Meroko with a fake smile.

"Meroko, please. They were right though, I left an hour ago and just came back. With Keiichi, we went to pick up a girl for today's audition. She had difficulties and almost couldn't come."

Madoka looked at him with a small smile but you could see she was mad.

"Awww, that's so nice of you… but don't do that to often. I don't want people starting rumors again."

Meroko snickered a little and turned around, making her way to the lobby. She would wait for Mitsuki there.

"Well, I'll be in the lobby, waiting for Mits… Fullmoon. See you later Takuto!"

The couple continued talking a little and than started walking in the opposite direction from Meroko. The pink-haired teen lowered her head as she heard them walking away and a lone tear made its way to her jaw.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mitsuki was agitated. There were so much girls in this room. Her number was 53 and they were only at number 21. A girl with pigtailed hair looked at her and frowned. Maybe she was too plain looking since all the girls here were so pretty. Maybe her hair were weird looking. She started to feel uneasy and just lowered her head a little.

The same girl as before smiled and went to sit next to Mitsuki.

"Hey, with which agency are you auditioning? I'm a model from Wakamatsu's production. I wanted to try singing and I'm pretty good so this audition is a great way to debut for me."

Mitsuki looked up to the girl next to her.

"Is an agency really that important? I don't have one. I was told that I could audition."

The girl looked surprised for a second and then smiled.

"So you don't know how it works. Well the winner has already been decided. An audition is usually only a way to make publicity for the producer's company and the new singer that debut. That means that you cannot win with only good looks."

Mitsuki seemed confused a little.

"If the winner is already decided, why are they all here, why are you even auditioning?"

"Shhh not that loud, I'm auditioning because I'm pretty confident in my skills and even if I'm not taken, if I'm noticed, it's enough."

They called number 41 and the girl she was talking with stood up.

"My turn. See you."

She waited in silence and even thought of quitting. But she couldn't get together the courage to get up and leave. That would meant she was turning away from Eichi-kun, from their promise to get closer to their dreams. She was here for her dream and there was nothing stopping her so why was she afraid?

She smiled and shook her head, blond curls falling elegantly around her face. She would go through anything she had to in order to get closer to her dream. She would become a great singer and sang her feelings to Eichi-kun in America.

"Number 53. I repeat, number 53."

Mitsuki got up in one sharp movement on the second call. She walked nervously to the door were the person was waiting for her. The woman closed the door behind her and she was all alone in front of a table that she knew were here to judge her singing.

"Please take a seat." The woman said, signalling the only empty chair on this side of the judge's table.

"Well, present yourself a little please." Asked one of the judges.

"I'm… I'm Kouyama Mitsuki. I'm sixteen. I…"

The judge cut her with another question.

"Why do you want to sing for Kazura's production?"

"To tell the truth I don't know anything about how the business world works. A friend of mine who's a singer for your production company said I should try this audition since I want to become a singer too."

The truth behind her words seemed to have an effect on some judges for some reasons. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad but she couldn't help but be herself.

"Why do you want to become a singer?"

Mitsuki smiled so softly.

"I want to be able to send my feelings to people. I want them to be able to be fulfilled while listening to my songs. I want to touch their heart with my very own words."

She had closed her eyes and was touching her own heart. When she realized that there was no other question, she blushed and sit back straight. She had embarrassed herself again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said so much."

The judges were scribbling things down on their paper and after a small moment they all finished and looked up back at her.

"Well just put your tape or CD in the radio here."

She stood up and walked up to the judges table. Inside of her purse, she fingered the tape she was supposed to use and her hand came across the CD that Takuto gave her. She smiled.

"Do you have it?"

"I'm sorry, here's my CD. I'll sing track thirteen. It's an instrumental version."

The piano started playing and a windchime resonated softly. The percussion started playing ever so softly after that.

Musically, it was a slow and really soft version of Eternal snow from Negi-Ramen.

Mitsuki closed her eyes and let herself get drunk in the music.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

She opened her mouth and the words started pouring fluently and beautifully.

**Kimi wo suki natte dore kurai tatsu no kana**  
_I fell in love with you... just how long has it been since then?_

**Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**  
_My feelings have only been getting stronger._

The judges looked at her with wide eyes. They weren't prepared to hear something like that from an amateur.

**Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no ka na**_  
I wonder... have you realized how I feel?_

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**  
_Even though I've never said a word..._

**Yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni**_  
It's like snowflakes drifting... gently..._

She sang so softly, from the bottom of her heart.

**Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku**  
_...continuing to pile higher and higher._

She opened her eyes before singing the chorus. All of her body was vibrating to the lyrics of the song.

**Hold me tight konna omoi nara**  
_Hold me tight... if this is how it feels..._

She smiled gently while playing with her fingers in the air, as if she was touching some imaginary snow that was falling down ever so gently.

**Dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_  
The feeling of falling in love with someone..._

Mitsuki, as she did when singing with Takuto, she turned away a little while keeping a good angle for the people that were looking at her.

**Shiritaku nakatta yo**  
_I never wanted to know that feeling._

**I love you namida tomaranai**  
_I love you... I can't stop my tears from falling..._

**Konnanjya kimi no koto**  
_In that case, then you..._

She closed her eyes for her next line but opened them for the last two syllables.

**Shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo**  
_...should never have come into my life._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The song was still playing but two of the judges were clapping. Some of them were talking within each other. They stopped the music and Mitsuki was left standing there, not knowing what to do. After a couples of minutes, she could clearly hear one of the judges said:

"Cancelled the two other audition scheduled next week. We decided on number 53, Entry number 471, Kouyama Mitsuki."

She couldn't believe it. She was the one that was chosen!

She smiled broadly and couldn't wait to tell Takuto and Meroko.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Review to tell me what you think. Constructive critics are welcome, I really want to improve my writing.**


	7. Takuto's Idea

I updated chapter 6 to correct some mistakes (sit-seat) that Alana and prettyinpinkgal pointed me. Thanks a lot, I really hadn't notice them.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Author's note: I just wanted to thanks everyone for their support!!

I wanna thank **Alana**, **prettyinpinkgal** and **MitsukixTakuto 4 ever** for taking the time to review.

I wanted to tell you what I was thinking of using as songs to enrich the fanfiction since there's a very limited number of songs in the manga and anime… I don't want to always use the same songs.

For Mitsuki, I think of adding three songs between those: **Life – **Yui **I will – **Sowelu**, Every Heart – **BoA**, Four seasons – **Namie Amuro**, Tsuki no KAASU – **Okina Reika**, Yo ga akeru mae ni – **Satou Areki

For Takuto, I didn't had any good idea beside: **Rewrite – **Asian Kung-fu Generation

If you have **suggestions or ideas** for the **songs **that would help me a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite. I'm just borrowing the characters and some part of the storyline to write a fanfiction.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Takuto's Idea**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

After the audition, Mitsuki was held a little to meet her manager, Ooshige Masami, that happened to be there that day. She smiled when she saw the older woman enter the room. She bit her lower lips as the words : "Ooshige-san, I did it!" almost came out. Instead she just bowed and said:

"Ooshige-san, I'm Kouyama Mitsuki, please take care of me!"

Ooshige smiled softly and responded gently.

"From now on, let's work hard together! Come to my office so we could discuss some details concerning your debut."

"Debut? For real, that's so amazing!"

Ooshige smiled. The young girl seemed ecstatic at the simple idea of singing her own first song. She went out the room followed by a very excited blond-headed girl. While crossing the hall that connected to the lobby were the pink-haired teen was patiently waiting with Wakaouji Keiichi, Mitsuki couldn't help but stop. She shouted for them to hear:

"Meroko! Wakaouji-san! I did it! I really did it!"

The two posed to look at her. Ooshige nodded and smiled.

"That's awesome Mitsuki!" Shouted the pink haired girl.

"I knew you could do it!" The young man, putting his thumbs up to intensify his praise.

She could feel the encouraging words they shouted vibrating through the hall. She felt so energized. Ooshige nudged her shoulder and she waved to the two before following her manager to her office. As soon as Ooshige entered the room she closed the door. She went to sit behind her desk while the blond girl sat in front of her, smiling happily.

The older woman smiled and took some paper from a binder that had been lying on the desk.

"Mitsuki, your producer is not here today, well the winner wasn't suppose to be chosen today… I just wanted to give you the number of the agency and you'll have to give me a number were I can call you anytime if needed. I also have to meet your guardian, so I can discuss some details with him and make him signed some papers."

"Hmm… that can't... my grandm… hmm." Murmured the small girl to herself.

Ooshige looked at her with sceptic eyes. She knew Mitsuki was hiding something but she didn't know what it was.

"If you're worried your home's phone number won't help me join you anytime, maybe to communicate it'll be better if you have a cell phone. You don't have one, do you?"

Mitsuki shook her head and lowered her gaze a little. Ooshige looked at her watch.

"My, time goes by. Well, meet me in my office, tomorrow at ten. I have to go now. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I'll see you tomorrow Mitsuki."

Mitsuki made her way to the lobby were she met with Meroko and Wakaouji Keiichi.

"Mitsuki! It's so great that you did it! I'm so glad!" Shouted the pink-haired teen while hugging her tightly.

"You're really something, Fullmoon! Getting chosen in the first audition, that's incredible!" Came Wakaouji's voice from behind her.

"Thanks Wakaouji-san."

"Just call me Keiichi. Where's Takuto?"

Everyone turned toward Meroko whose cheeks turned red.

"Why the shy face Me-chan, just tell little Mi-ki here that Ka-chan came and took Ta-kun with her."

A dirty blond haired boy appeared from behind Meroko. He was smiling, his lips closed in a thin line. He had his dog-eared black hat on. Jonathan came and stood beside him.

"Ka-chan?" asked Mitsuki with a puzzled face.

Something twinkled in his eyes as he came closer to the blond girl. He bent a little and put his face so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Little Mi-ki seems bewildered. Didn't Ta-kun told you about Ka-chan? Doesn't looks like it. Ka-chan is Ta-kun's special girl."

Mitsuki's eyes opened wide. The memories of the show and the empty chair, even the conversations after that when they were at the restaurant. She'd just forgotten because she hadn't meet the girl. The blond haired girl smiled as Keiichi pulled Izumi Rio some steps away from her.

"That's right!" She said more to herself than anyone else.

Meroko was about to say something but Izumi Rio cut her with his question:

"So Me-chan, since Ta-kun is on a date, why not going on a date too?"

"No thanks, Izumi-kun." She said while turning her back to him.

"Why is Me-chan so cold to you, Izumi-kun?" asked Jonathan but Meroko's attention was back to Mitsuki.

"Takuto-kun's special girl must be so nice and pretty!" said Mitsuki.

Meroko looked down with a sad face as Izumi echoed her thoughts saying:

"Ka-chan's pretty. She's a model. She likes publicity… and with Ta-kun she gets lots of it."

"I'm sure you're wrong Rio-kun, I'm sure that Takuto-kun's girlfriend is a nice person. Because Takuto likes her, that's why I'm sure she's kind and friendly." She told the dirty haired boy with angry eyes.

She huffed and started walking away a little. She didn't go far as Takuto turned around the corner in the corridor and came face to face with her. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"So Mitsuki, how did it go? Were you selected for the second turn?"

She did a little twirl and grinned.

"I was chosen!! I'm so glad Takuto!"

Her smile fell from her face as she seemed to remember something.

"But I won't be able to debut… because my grand-mother won't sign the papers… I don't know what to do. What can I do? I have to become a singer!"

Takuto looked at her with a thoughtful face for a moment and then took her hand.

"I'm treating you to lunch. I think I have an idea!"

Meroko stood still for a moment before realizing what was happening and following them. Keiichi just stood there, still thinking.

They went to a small restaurant near the studio. After ordering, Takuto looked at Mitsuki.

"Do you think your maid could sign the papers? Because I think she could be considered a legal guardian since she the one that has been taking care of you for years… It's touchy though. If your grandmother finds out, that could mean big troubles for your maid, though."

"Tanaka-san could sign the papers? But she'll have to meet with Ooshige-san anyway, won't Ooshige san be suspicious if it's not my grandmother who meets with her?"

"That's why you should just ask for the papers, saying your guardian is busy and it's be better to do it that way. I think she'll understand."

Mitsuki smiled and a big flash caught their attention. Some man took their picture and ran away. Takuto stood up and cursed, while Meroko looked livid.

"What just happened?" Asked Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki I have serious business to talk with you. That guy took a picture of us to get hot topics in some gossip journal. I don't want to scare you but I just want to prepare you in case it happens. Since you've been seen with Negi-Ramen, a group from Kazura's production as well, some may think that the audition was arranged by the company. And even worse, your manager is officially going out with one of Negi-Ramen's member. So you might become the subject of rumors and bad talks. I'm pretty sure it will die down after your debut, but before that you might have to endure it. Do you think you will be able to go through it? Because it's something you have to think through. I don't want you to cut your ties with me nor Negi-Ramen, but it's not gonna be easy and that's what I want to make sure you know."

Takuto looked at Mitsuki and waited for her to digest what he said.

"I can't say I'm prepared for that Takuto-kun, but I will do my best. I know that I can do it."

After a second, the blond girl seemed to have realize something.

"But Takuto, won't your girlfriend find it offending to see a picture of the two of us as if were on a date?"

Meroko just crossed her arms and turned her head to the right. She was feeling quite offend that they didn't even took her into consideration.

"Don't worry about it. Ma-chan won't really mind. She knows I love her very much." He smiled down at Mistuki and she felt her cheeks turned red and her heart missed a beat.

After that Takuto went with Keiichi to drive Mitsuki home.

She went to slip early so she wouldn't have to face her grandmother too long.

On the next morning, she went at the studio, up to Ooshige's office. She knocked softly on the door and the older woman answered softly.

"Ooshige-san, I wanted to know if it was possible for me to borrow the paper and bring them to my guardian since she's very busy at the moment?"

Ooshige looked at her for a second and sighed.

"It's not supposed to be like this Mitsuki, I hope you know this. But here, just be careful that they are completed perfectly. If not, it has to be done all over again."

The blond haired teen smiled.

"By the way, we'll have a meeting with your producer in three days, so call me tomorrow to check the time. Nothing had been settled yet. He'll hand you your first song, your very first single Mitsuki! Isn't it great?"

"For real? That's so great!"

Everything was so good, nothing could go wrong, or so she thought…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Review **to tell me what you think.** Constructive critics **are **welcome**, I really want to improve my writing.


	8. Takasu's Song

Author's note: Hey everyone!! Sorry I'm late…

I wanna take the time to thank **Alana**, **prettyinpinkgal**, **MitsukixTakuto 4 ever**, **anita**, **animeluv12 **and **Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom** for your reviews. Thanks a lot guys you really help me keep going: )

**Again, I plan to use some songs of other animes:**

For Mitsuki, I think of adding three songs between those: **Life – **Yui **I will – **Sowelu**, Every Heart – **BoA**, Four seasons – **Namie Amuro**, Tsuki no KAASU – **Okina Reika**, Yo ga akeru mae ni – **Satou Areki

For Takuto, I didn't had any good idea beside: **Rewrite – **Asian Kung-fu Generation

If you have **suggestions or ideas** for the **songs **that would help me a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite. I'm just borrowing the characters and some part of the storyline to write a fanfiction. This time, I'm also borrowing the song Every Heart singed by BoA, I don't own it.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Takasu-san's Song 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

She woke up as her alarm clock rang through out her small room with that annoying sound we all know. She randomly moved her arms, hoping to reach the aggressing little sound-making machine. After a couple of seconds, her blind arm found the source of her discomfort and press the some button to make it quiet. As everything went silent, she rolled over with a happy sigh.

It took exactly nine minutes before the frustrating sound comes back. Annoyed, Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked at the object of her annoyance. She pressed the off button and realized at the same time why she used the alarm clock. Today she had a meeting with her producer, he will hand over the song that she was suppose to sing.

She happily jumped to her feet as she skipped to the bathroom for a bath. Takuto was supposed to pick her up in two hours and she couldn't wait to meet the man that Ooshige was so eager to present her. He was one of the best producer at the moment and the manager was really proud that Mitsuki would be able to work with that knowledgeable man since the young teen was so inexperience.

The girl was ready. She even took the time to dye her hair blond, she wasn't worried about her grandmother seeing her since it was so early in the morning. Takuto arrived at the moment she was closing the door from her grandmother's domain.

The young teen happily jumped on the passenger's seat beside Takuto who was driving.

"I didn't thought you could drive Takuto-kun." She couldn't help but stated her thoughts since he never had been the one driving since she knew him. He smiled and took half a second to look at her.

"I don't really like to drive. I prefer when it's someone else. But I don't really mind doing it once in a while."

He parked the car in the spot that was reserved for him and got out swiftly. Mitsuki took a deep breath and opened the car's door. She locked it and closed it behind her as she walked slowly toward the building. She was nervous at the idea of meeting her producer. What if he didn't like her? What if she wasn't able to sing the song he picked for her?

The girl sighed and stopped walking just in front of the entrance doors. Takuto stopped beside her. He looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mitsuki?"

When she didn't move, he squeezed her shoulders lightly enough not to hurt her. She looked up to him, her pupils were shaking with doubts and her eyes were getting watery.

"Mitsuki…" Murmured the grey haired boy. He smiled at her and lowered his head so his lips were near her ear. He whispered to her very slowly and quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid Mitsuki. Everything's going to be great. You did it until now without too much trouble, didn't you? You will get through anything. I don't want you to worry. Just smile and be yourself! Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

He lifted one of his hands to her cheek and brushed it softly. Mitsuki's eyes went wide while her cheeks coloured red. Mitsuki didn't had time to get confuse since an arm snaked its way around her shoulder as Ooshige happily chirped a good morning.

"How are you doing Mitsuki? You must be so excited! Well I am! Let's get inside, Takasu-san must already be there!"

The older woman dragged the flushed Mitsuki through the building's door while Takuto waved at her. After a moment of walking, when it seems the two of them were the only one in sight, Ooshige stopped.

"Mitsuki, you shouldn't be too close to Takuto. I don't want you to cut ties with him… that's not it. It's just that they are already rumours circulating about your audition and why you were chosen. I want to tell you, everything they can say is all false. You were chosen because you have talent. You have to be strong Mitsuki. Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Ooshige-san. Takuto already told me this could happen. I am prepared. Everything is fine!" She smiled at her manager.

"That's good then. Come on, Takasu-san must be waiting!"

Mitsuki smiled and followed her manager.

Before Ooshige Masami could even open the door, a man with a short beard and a suit came out.

"Ooshige-san, did you happen to see Murakami-kun?"

She shook her head, signalling she hadn't seen him.

"He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago…" The man looked down with a stern look that change into a smile.

"Good morning, you must be Mitsuki!"

"Yes, I'm Kouyama Mitsuki. Take care of me please!"

"Please to meet you Mitsuki, I will be your producer, call me Takasu-san. Work hard for now on! Follow me inside my office, please."

"Please, take a seat."

Mitsuki and Masami sat down on the chairs in front of Takasu's desk. They waited patiently for him to talk. After a couple of second, he had some papers in hand and handed them to Mitsuki while he handed some others to Masami.

Mitsuki was so excited, this was the project for her very first single. She turned some pages and found the lyrics of the song she was about to sing.

"I'm sorry but, what is the melody of this song?"

Takasu-san smiled. He stood up and put a CD in the player that was lying on the counter.

"It should sound a little like this, the music is just for you to be able to feel the song, it will be adapted to your singing but if you want to try a little it was meant to sound a little like this…"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mitsuki closed her eyes. Her producer pressed the "play" button and took a deep breath before starting the song in a deep low voice.

**"Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara**

**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou"**

_How many tears must be shed_

_Every Heart, Before we can become honest?_

Mitsuki listened well to the first two lines before opening her eyes and singing with him in a soft voice that grew stronger with more confidence with every words.

**"Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara"**

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings_

Takasu-san stopped singing and listened to the young girl in front of him.

**"Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou"**

_Every Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

She smiled and sang softly her next lines.

**"Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**

**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta"**

_I was frightened by the long, long nights_

_I prayed to the distant stars_

Mitsuki just let herself get captured by the music as she sang with more vivacity with her arms dancing in front of her:

**"Meguru meguru toki no naka de"**

_Round and round in looping time_

**"Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru"**

_We are searching for love_

She opened her arms wide and sang the lyrics that were placed on the desk before her with all her heart.

**"Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara"**

_For we want to grow stronger and stronger_

**"Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru"**

_We still look up to the high skies today_

The blond teen just took the time to inhale some air before bringing her arms to her heart and singing the last part of the lyrics.

**"Meguru meguru toki no naka de"**

_Round and round in looping time_

**"Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru"**

_We live and come to understand things_

Lyrics already in mind, she looked up to see if her producer and her manager liked her singing as she sang the two last lines.

**"Toki ni warai sukoshi naite" **

_At times laughing, sometimes crying,_

**"Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku"**

_We will continue to walk again today_

The music ended softly.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mister Takasu smiled while Ooshige Masami clapped very loudly.

"That is most incredible, Mitsuki. You got into the feeling of the song so easily, I'm looking forward to work with you. Keep the CD and the lyrics. I hope you like the song."

"Yes, Takasu-san. I like this song very much! How could you write something that could be that close to what I wanted to sing?"

Takasu laughed a little.

"Well, you have to thank your manager for that."

Mitsuki looked at them with a bewildered face. She didn't know how to interpret that information. Seeing her puzzlement, Masami decided to explain.

"Well, Mitsuki, even though the delay was really short, I asked Takasu-san for your first song to be simple and gentle, since you have a gentle soul. I also asked Takuto if he had some idea of what kind of song you would really like to sing and he came up with some lyrics that Takasu-san rearranged a little. We all worked pretty hard on this song, that's why we hoped you'd like it."

Masami smiled and Mitsuki grinned while holding the lyrics to her heart.

"Mitsuki, now that you have received the plan for you debut's song, I wanted to know if you wanted to appeared as Mitsuki Kouyama or do you want to use a stage name? That's really important to decided now, since were going to shoot the photos for you single in two days."

"Takasu-san, if it's possible, I'd like to have a stage name. I'd like to be call Fullmoon."

Takasu smiled.

"That's what I thought since Ooshige-san already told me you had use a stage name before. I will let you go for today, I have a meeting with the musicians that will play the music for your song in fifteen minutes. I hope you'll be there by seven tomorrow morning, we will have a long day."

Takasu smiled again before leaving his office.

Masami turned to look at Mitsuki.

"What do you think Mitsuki, is it going the way you wanted it to?"

"No, not at all… it's way better!"

The girls laughed a little and left Takasu's office. Takuto met up with them and Ooshige left to go take care of some details concerning the photo shoot in two days.

Takuto and Mitsuki were all alone and the uneasy feeling from this morning came back instantly.

"Well how about we go out for lunch, it's almost noon?"

A guy ran turned a corner and ran past Mitsuki and Takuto while muttering strongly something that sounded like "No, I'm late!". The boy stopped in his tracks and came back to where Takuto and Mitsuki were standing.

"Hey, you're new? I'm Wakamatsu Murakami. You're cute, wanna go out on a date?"

Takuto and Mitsuki looked at each other then back at the guy.

"Hi… yes I'm new here, I'm Mitsuki, Kouyama Mitsuki. I just… wait you said you were Murakami, I'm sure I heard your name before…"

The boy, Murakami, smiled broadly while Takuto was refraining himself from making gagging sounds.

"Most be, I'm a pretty famous model around here. I had a meeting with Takasu-san…"

"Oh, you're the one Takasu-san was mad at because you didn't show up this morning."

Mitsuki said while remembering Takasu coming out of his office with a frustrate look on his face. The smile on Murakami twisted a little, not enough for Mitsuki, that wasn't paying attention, to see though. Takuto couldn't help but laughed a little.

"What is it Kira? Don't you think one girlfriend is enough? Stop going around showing off with that girl."

An annoyed look appeared on Takuto's face. He had been bad talked behind his back by most of his peers all week and than here comes little Wakamatsu and his all-knowing attitude. Even though he was prepared for this, Takuto couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT GIRL as you say is my friend. THAT GIRL won't go on a date with you because THAT GIRL is a lot wiser than that. My girlfriend is my girlfriend… anyway, who ever I go out with is none of your business." He punched the guy in the stomach before taking Mitsuki's hand and walking away. While walking away, he squeezed Mitsuki's hand so hard that she silently whimpered as they made their way to a vacant studio.

When they stopped in front of the door Mitsuki tried to talk to her friend.

"Takuto?"

He didn't answered, and his hand still held hers as tightly.

"Takuto?"

He didn't moved. He was liked he didn't even notice her here. She tried with a slightly stronger voice.

"Takuto?"

He looked at her, seeing her face contorted in hidden pain, he let go of her hand and put his owns up to cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I didn't meant to hurt you. I just cracked… all week, all that stuff they said. Stuff about you, about me… about us…"

The girl put an hand on his shoulder and the other one on one of his hands. He lowered his hands, surprised by her touch and looked at her eyes. She smiled.

"Don't worry Takuto, it's going to be alright. If you want, we can stopped hanging around each other for a little while. That way it will be easier for the both of us. Ooshige-san was the one who suggested it."

Takuto looked pained. He didn't know why it seemed so hard to be away from Mitsuki, even for a short while. He couldn't place his finger on what was wrong with these feelings. He knew he cared deeply for Mitsuki… as a friend. Yes, he cared deeply for Mitsuki but only as a friend, so why was it so hard? Mitsuki sadly smiled at him.

"Yeah maybe it'll be better for a while. We don't have to not see each other at all, just not hang out. So if we see each other here we could still talk and laugh… It wouldn't be too different from what it usually is, don't you think?"

With each words he uttered, he could see hurt growing in Mitsuki's eyes. What could he do?

He embrace her.

He didn't know how to deal with this, so he embraced her, making all the pain and hurt go away for a second. His cheeks coloured red and he pressed her against his body. Mitsuki respond to this embrace. She snaked her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his neck. Warm tears fell down her eyes while she tried to restrain them.

He broke the embrace and he looked down at her face. Her eyes were screaming that she didn't want this but she smiled.

"I'll see you around then. Thanks Takuto."

He smiled and her, silencing a strange urge to kiss her lips. He pushed the feeling aside, since friends are not supposed to want to kiss each other.

"Yeah, see you. Thanks Mitsuki."

With that he just walked out, letting Mitsuki alone in the studio. When Takuto had disappeared out the door, she let herself fall to her knees and then on her bottom. Why was she feeling like she was breaking apart as Takuto left the room?

Isn't that a sign of being heartbroken?

How could she be heartbroken if she wasn't in love with Takuto to begin with? She was in love with Eichi-kun. Eichi-kun… Why hadn't she been thinking about him recently? She was confused and silent tears fell down on the floor.

She didn't know what to do. She just took out her cell phone and pressed the number that she knew the best:

- - Hi, Madoka's speaking, who is it? - -

"Madoka, it's Mitsuki."

- - Mitsuki? Are you alright, you sound like you're crying! - -

"Madoka, are you at your job?"

- - Yes, but Mitsuki? - -

The older sister seemed really worried about the younger one. The purple haired girl, didn't know what to do, she just flipped her hair with a nervous movement of her hand.

"Is that okay if I come see you? I need to talk with you."

- - Yes Mitsuki, you can come, I'm in the studio E-541 right now. Just take the elevator to the fifth floor and its on your left. I'll be waiting Mitsuki. Be careful. I love you. - -

"Thanks, I love you too Madoka."

Mitsuki hung up and went to the bathroom to get clean a little. Seeing that blond colour in her hair, she did her best to take it off. With her hair still damp, she walk out of the building to where her sister's was working, the building next to Kazura's production.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Don't worry, it's **not ending yet**. This is just what is gonna set everything into motion.

I know this chapter doesn't end too well and it might seemed like nothing good is happening in the next chapter either. But first they have to realize they are starting to have feelings for each other. This is the fastest way, and the easiest way too. Sorry guys…

**Review **to tell me what you think.** Constructive critics **are **welcome**, I really want to improve my writing.


	9. Meroko's Confession

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Author's note: Hey everyone!! Sorry I'm late… again… wanted to update sooner but I got so much to do…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I want to thank **chisse-chan**, **Alana**, **Anita Huang**, **animeluv12**, **FunkieCookie, Yoruichi.101, Archangel Rhapsody **and **Houshi-kun** for your reviews. Thanks a lot guys!! Most of you are with me since the beginning and for continuously supporting me I'm very very thankful! ( and honoured :D )

**Chisse-chan: **I listened to the song you suggested me and I really liked it. It's true it's really something Mitsuki would like to sing. I might used it real soon in the story. I thank you very much!

**Alana:** Thank you for your support Alana, I'm always happy to read your reviews! I'll try my best to keep the good work :D

**Anita Huang: **Don't worry, even though I'm so long to update I plan to finish this fanfiction without rushing it too much. I want you to enjoy it until the last line!

**Animeluv12: **Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! I hope you'll keep on reading!

**FunkieCookie: **Sorry if you don't like the oxymora I put in… I kind of tend to overuse them because I like the feeling and colour they create. I'll try not to abuse them too much…

**Houshi-kun: **Don't worry, you'll see soon enough what is going to happen!! I won't give any hint this time. Maybe I'll give some on the next chapter… we'll see :P

**Yoruichi.101: **Thanks for your review!! Hope you'll review again :)

**Archangel Rhapsody: **Thanks! I hope you'll keep on reading even though I took so long to update…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Again, I plan to use some songs of other animes:**

For Mitsuki, I think of adding three songs between those: **Life – **Yui, **I will – **Sowelu, _**Every Heart – **__BoA_**, Four seasons – **Namie Amuro**, Tsuki no KAASU – **Okina Reika**, Yo ga akeru mae ni – **Satou Areki, and thanks to chisse-chan: **Sore ga, Ai deshou – **Mikani Shimokawa

For Takuto, I didn't had any good idea beside: **Rewrite – **Asian Kung-fu Generation

If you have **suggestions or ideas** for the **songs **that would help me a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite. I'm just borrowing the characters and some part of the storyline to write a fanfiction. This time, I'm also borrowing the song Every Heart singed by BoA and Sore ga, Ai deshou, I don't own them.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Meroko's Confession**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mitsuki couldn't hold the curious gaze that were directed at her. She kept her head low, her face buried under a river of damp brown hair. As she pushed the door from the neighbourhood building, she glanced at her reflection in the window for a second. As soon as she realized she saw her miserable face, tears made their way on her cheeks and she muffled a sob. She had just called her sister. She was supposed to meet her in studio E-541. She spotted the elevator and press the "up" button. While waiting for the machine to respond, she wiped away the tears with her shirt's sleeve.

Some people walked by, never bothering to look at the small girl by the elevator's door. A group of young girls that seemed around her age were laughing happily. As they passed by, one of them looked disgusted at her puffy red eyes and her messy wet hair. Mitsuki sighed softly.

The elevator made that annoying "ding" sound before opening its doors wide. As the young girl went in, she pressed for the floor she needed. She waited for the doors to close and it took way too much time. Every sounds that was made seemed to throb in her head and to echo over and over again. She gripped the side of her skirt and swallowed painfully because her mouth had gone dry.

"Ding!"

The elevator opened its doors and Mitsuki almost flew outside. She walked so fast that for some it seemed as if she was running. She passed the doors from offices, studios, changing rooms… E-529… E-531… E-533… E-535… E-537… almost there… E-539… one more… E-541.

There it was. She knocked three times softly on the door. The door opened, revealing a blond haired girl with a fashionable blue shirt.

"H… Hi, is Madoka here?" Asked Mitsuki.

"Who?" Answered the blond teen, not bothering listening the first time.

"Madoka, Kouyama Madoka, have you seen her?"

The blond teen looked behind her and asked in a sweet voice:

"Kouyama-sama, were you expecting someone?"

Mitsuki pushed on the door a little and saw her older sister drinking from a bottle of water near a couch. It was a photo studio without a doubt. Tears swelled up in Mitsuki's eyes as she ran to embrace her dear sister. Madoka put an arm around her shoulder and her other hand went to pet her little sister's damp hair.

"What happened to you Mitsuki? What could have happened?" She whispered to herself while stroking softly her head.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Madoka took her younger sister out of the studio and lead her to a more private room. There she handed her an handkerchief and smiled softly at her.

"What is it Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked up at her purple-haired sister.

"It's just… I don't know what to do… I feel like I'm drowning and… and… it's so wrong…"

"Calm down Mitsuki, take the time to breathe, and think about what you're telling me. I don't understand anything." Madoka cut her gently.

After inhaling a big breath of air, the small brown haired girl continued:

"It's just, there's this friend of mine, a boy that I get along with very well. Since they're so much rumours around, we decided to not see each other again… for a while. But as he said those words… I couldn't help it but started to cry. It's not like it's something big, just not see each other too much… but I don't know… it feels as if…"

"As if he took your heart out and squash it in front of your eyes." Madoka finished.

Mitsuki looked at her sister in the eyes. Even though the image she gave was gross and kind of morbid, it described perfectly how she was feeling.

"Mitsuki, before I give you my opinion on this, can you tell me what you think of this situation. I got a friend that has an awesome boyfriend. But it seems that boyfriend is starting to fall for another girl? What would you do?"

"I don't know… maybe I'd do everything I could to get his attention back. Does your friend really love him? Because if she'd love him she wouldn't ask such a question, would she? She would already know what to do."

"Thank you Mitsuki, you helped me a lot there. For your problem, why can't you go out with him, is he that bad?" Asked Madoka with a suspicious look.

"Oh no… that's not it. I don't love him. We are just friends. He got a girlfriend of his own."

"Are you sure about that? Anyway, don't fall in love with him. If you were a little more pretty I would tell you to snatch that boy away from that girlfriend of his, but since I care for you, I don't want to send you on an inaccessible goal."

Madoka smiled sweetly at her younger sister who just stared on ahead.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Takuto busied himself dinking pepsi in the cafeteria of Kazura's production. He was seeping it slowly, looking rather bored for anyone around. Truly, he felt like crap. He was sad, miserable and angry. He just couldn't put his finger on why. He had been pondering on that thought for the last twenty minutes alone in the cafeteria.

A pink haired teen made her way through the halls, looking for her dear Takuto. After a while, she gave up and went to get a bottle of water from the vending-machines. As she entered the cafeteria, she spot the young man, sit at the table, looking rather lost.

She went straight to him and sat in the chair in front of him. He didn't seemed to notice her at all.

"Takuto?" She said softly.

He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes betraying the surprise and unhappiness of her presence. Was it because he didn't want to be disturb? She forced a smile and continued:

"Is there something wrong? You seemed lost in thoughts? Where's Mitsuki?"

She asked, hoping he would answer at least one of the questions.

He sighed.

Meroko was about to get up and leave when a hand stopped her arm.

"Meroko, do you ever felt something, something you shouldn't felt for someone?"

The pink-haired girl looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"Something like this girl loves this guy who loves this girl and he's already in a relationship…"

Meroko's eyes darkened.

"Yeah…" she said softly. "I know a bunch about that…"

She couldn't help but see her situation in the troublesome story. Her feelings for Takuto hadn't fade away with the time. She couldn't help it, she loved the man. She was trying her best to convince herself that she was fine if she could at the very least be his friend. But that was lying to herself. She wanted him to look at her and only her. She smiled sadly.

"Takuto, can I tell you something? Promise me not to get mad, okay?"

Takuto nodded.

"Well, first of all, I really don't think that Ma-chan really loves you. You should be able to have someone so much better than her. I know that Izumi went overboard, saying she was after you for publicity but you cannot say it don't play a part on why she decided to go out with only after you became popular in America. Well this is what I think. Takuto, I'm only telling you that because you're very precious to me. I would prefer seeing you with another girl, one that deserve you than Ma-chan…"

Those words hurt to say. Because she loved him, she loved him so much. But the purple hair teen wasn't dense enough to not have notice what had been happening between Takuto and Mitsuki. They were certainly starting to fall for each other. Meroko wouldn't get in the way. Not in their way anyway.

The girl got up before Takuto could say something. She walked out and went straight to the studio were she knew she could find Izumi.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

As the short pink haired girl opened the studio's door, hot tears fell down her cheeks. Izumi turned around with a bored look on his face, but his eyes widened when he saw Meroko. He got up and walked to Meroko, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her trembling body into his.

"What's wrong Me-chan?"

She pushed him away a little. A smile grace her lips, her eyes were still crying but they seemed to hold happiness and tenderness.

"I just made the biggest love confession of my whole life… I also learned something Izumi. Do you know why we broke up?"

The dirty blond haired boy looked at her as if she just grew a second head.

"Whad'ya mean Me-chan? T'wasn't because you loved Ta-kun?"

"No, Izumi. It wasn't." She put her finger on his lips as he tried to say more.

"Think Izumi, think carefully. When you'll know the reason, come see me."

She walked out without saying more.

Izumi looked at her back and snorted. What was she thinking? A minute ago, it was all about Ta-kun and know she almost said that they could be back together… As Ta-kun rejected her again? Was she trying to just forget about that grey haired boy… or was she just playing with his feelings? Was she trying to play him, just like he played her a year ago?

Izumi put a hand on his head and squeezed the small dog-eared black hat that he was wearing.

"Izumiiiii, wha'll you do with Me-chan now?"

"I don't know Jonathan… for once, I really don't know…"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mitsuki went home by bus. She didn't bother asking Takuto or Keiichi for a ride. She didn't want to burden them more than what she already had done. In her bedroom, she sat alone looked at her calendar. Her old moon calendar. The one given by Eichi-kun. At that moment she felt like throwing up. She ran for the bathroom and her hurting stomach did the rest… She was betraying Eichi-kun.

She promised him to reach for her dream so they could be closer, but for a while there it was all about Takuto… How could she not notice? She took a piece of paper and started to write. She wrote down words and sentences… she wrote down her feelings at the moment.

"**Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara"**  
_"Kindness can be cruel from times to times…"_

"**Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau"**

"_I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it"_

She looked down at the paper and started to sing softly to herself.

**  
"Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara"  
**_"If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain"_

"**Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru"  
**_"let's start walking now, something is about to begin"_

**  
"Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara"  
**_"Because I have you, because I have tomorrow"_

"**Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara"  
**_"because I can't live on all alone"_

**« Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou »  
**_"I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love"_

**« Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara"  
**_"Because you know how much pain tears can bring"_

Mitsuki smiled softly, like remembering something sweet.

"**Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite »  
**_"I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes"_

"**Egao mitsuketa"**

"_as I search for a meaning in them"_

She looked at the lyrics and sang it again and again. It was like she was drowning herself in her song and she wasn't sure for who she expressed her feelings in this song. But she wasn't scared anymore. She will definitely find Eichi-kun again and she wouldn't lose Takuto's friendship.

And the song sounded so nice, she was so going to present it to Takasu-san on their next meeting.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Sorry guys…

**Review **to tell me what you think.** Constructive critics **are **welcome**, I really want to improve my writing.


	10. Takuto and Mistuki

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Author's note: **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**- **I am currently drawing some pictures for this fanfiction, everybody that will review this chapter will get one!! That's all up to you guys! **I want to reach 50 reviews, please help me!!** Help me guys:D

- This IS the **LAST chapter**. It's longer and actually contain more than one chapter as you will see. But because I won't have access to internet for a long while, I wanted to at least give you guys the grand final!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I want to thank **xXCandyGirlXx**, **animeluv12**, c**hisse-chan, ItzMistral** and **Yoruichi.101** for your reviews. Thanks a lot guys!! Most of you are with me since the beginning and for continuously supporting me I'm very very thankful! ( and honoured :D )

**chisse-chan:** Well, your song fit perfectly with my senario so I had to use it :D

**ItzMistral: **Thanks! I really appreciate it!

**xXCandyGirlXx:** Anita, I'm glad that you like my story so much! Yep! I update sooner than I thought I could because of your reviews:D See, the **PoWeR** of Reviews is great loll!

**Animeluv12: **Sorry for the spelling mistakes… I didn't notice them… seems like when I read back my story I don't see them at all… I'll try to work on that!

**Yoruichi.101: **Yeah it might be through… I tried to keep Meroko as close as I could to her character in the manga, because I think her character is much deeper in the manga… but she might have been out of character… If so, I'm sorry. I'll try harder :)

_Just to make it clear, the only one that is still not over 18 years old is Mitsuki._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**If you haven't notice yet, I planned to use some songs of other animes:**

For Mitsuki, I added : **Life – **Yui _**Every Heart – **__BoA_**, Tsuki no KAASU – **Okina Reikaand thanks to chisse-chan: _**Sore ga, Ai deshou – **__Mikani Shimokawa_

For Takuto, I didn't had any good idea beside: **Rewrite – **Asian Kung-fu Generation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmoon wo sagashite. I'm not making any money out of this. I'm just borrowing the characters and some part of the storyline to write a fanfiction. This time, I'm also borrowing the song Every Heart singed by BoA, Sore ga, Ai deshou by Mikani Shimokawa, Life by Yui, Tsuki no Curse by Okina Reika and Rewrite by Asian Kung-fu Generation, I don't own them. I also wasn't the one who did the traductions… I took them from lyrics sites or official site and occasionally mixed my own understanding of the song. I wanted to thanks the traductors and give credit for their work!!

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Feelings for Takuto - 10**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It seemed like everything was going wrong. She missed Takuto. The thought of losing him hurt at least as much as the thought of losing Eichi-kun. A long week passed. So slowly, her heart and mind were more than aching to see his smile and simply talk to him. She turned in her bed and let some tears fall down her cheeks into the comfort of her sheets. A soft knock on her bedroom door stirred her from the pool of sadness were she had been drowning herself the pasts days.

"Mitsuki, there's a friend, Meroko, here to see you. Can I let her in?"

Tanaka-san's voice was so soft, with that motherly tone that her grandmother had been lacking for the past three years. Mitsuki wiped away her tears and sat at her bed's foot. She tried her best to seem happy and even put a smile on her face.

"Come in Meroko!"

The pink haired teen came in with a smile, but you could easily see she wanted to cry. The younger girl just opened her arms and Meroko flew in them and started to cry. She cried hard while Mitsuki was gently petty her short colored hair. They stayed like that until the older girl could no longer cry. Without a word Mitsuki went to get a cup a water but ended up with tea since Tanaka-san had thoughtfully made it while the girls were alone in the room. She handed a cup to the short haired girl with big swollen eyes with a soft smile.

"Thank you Mitsuki."

"You're welcome Meroko. We're friends, aren't we?"

The tone was light and joyful as it could. Never would Meroko had known the girl in front of her had been crying just an hour ago. They drank their tea in comfortable silence. Not looking at each other, just lost in their own thoughts.

"Mitsuki, I told Takuto to break up with Ma-chan."

She said that with the most serious look on her face. The younger girl looked at her with disbelief. She even choked a little while she swallowed her tea.

"Meroko…"

"I did that because I like Takuto very much and I want him to be happy. I know that he has fallen in love with a girl he has been hanging out with recently. I'd like it if they were together."

Mitsuki's hurt so much. So Takuto had fallen in love with another girl. She felt like she was about to cry but contained her tears very well. She took another sip of her tea and answered her friend.

"But, doesn't it hurt you, to let the one you love with someone else?"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Do you love Takuto, Mitsuki?"

That was unexpected and the long brown haired girl almost fell over, some tea splashing on the neat floor. Mitsuki got up and went to get a towel and sponged the liquid of the floor. Meroko smiled. This conversation was finally going somewhere. She put her hand over Mistuki's one as she was wiping the floor. This stopped the younger girl who looked up to Meroko.

"Please, answer me truthfully."

Mitsuki bit her lower lips, blood came out. The taste was bitter but she didn't cared.

"I truthfully don't know, Meroko."

There was a long pause, as Mitsuki sat comfortably in front of Meroko. Looking at the older girl directly in the eyes, while she straightened her thoughts that hustled in her head. Eichi-kun, and her feelings for him, how long she waited for him… she couldn't let that count for nothing. Takuto-kun, how she feels around him, pleased… happy… but it couldn't meant more than all those years she vowed to love Eichi-kun and she promised herself she would find him again through her songs…

"Mitsuki, stop thinking about it. Nothing good can come out of that. Just feel it. Let your heart decide. Your heart is the only one with the good answer. Not your mind. So don't think, okay?"

Mitsuki nodded. She was about to answer Meroko, but she hushed her.

"You don't have to tell me. Just tell the person you love. That will be enough for me. Do it soon though. Promise?"

The pink haired girl was smiling. She held out her pinky for the ritual pinky-promise. Mitsuki smiled at her, such a childish behaviour for a teen years old! They pinky-promised and Meroko left soon after that. They would meet in the studio where Mistuki was going to record her new song tomorrow.

Mitsuki got up. She felt revived somehow because of her talk with Meroko. If she just listened to her heart, she could feel the name of the person she loved reverberating. She loved Eichi-kun and might always loved him but, even though he was so important to her, that feeling seemed kind of pale compared to the one she had for Takuto. Takuto… she loved Takuto. She felt her heart jumped at the thought, it felt so good. She was so happy. She had to do something to celebrate her happiness. She decided that she would go shopping a little. She asked Tanaka-san to take her shopping and the maid couldn't refuse the joyful girl. It had been a week since she last saw her laugh.

Mitsuki had lots of fun at the commercial centre. She tried on clothes, shades and even jewellery. In the music store, she saw that her last single was selling quite well and that made her heart swelled. Another disk caught her eyes, it was just beside her own. The cover was a simple peace of paper that looked like it'd been erased and "REWRITE" was written in bold letters that took most of the cover. What caught her eyes was the little characters that announce the singer's name: Negi-Ramen. She put the headphone of the demo on her ears and listened to the song. She new they released a song two days ago, but since they said they shouldn't meet from now on, she didn't come to the release. Takuto. She loved him so much, it was crazy. She had no idea of what the song was like. She listened carefully to Takuto's singing voice:

"**kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa"**

_Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is_

"**sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara"**

_Because there's no other proof of my existence_

"**tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa"**

_My future that I should've grabbed hold is_

"'**songen' to 'jiyuu' de nujun shiteru yo"**

_Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"_

"**yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa"**

_Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is_

"**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara"**

_Because I'll see my limit over there_

"**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa"**

_In the window of the excessively self-conscious me_

"**kyonen no CALENDAR hidzuke ga nai yo"**

_There are no dates in last year's calendar_

"**keshite REWRITE shite"**

_Erase and rewrite_

"**kudaranai chou gensou"**

_The pointless ultra-fantasy_

"**wasurarenu sonzai kan o"**

_The unforgettable sense of being _

"**kishikaisei"**

_Revive_

"**REWRITE shite"**

_Rewrite_

"**imi no nai mousou mo"**

_The meaningless imagination_

"**kimi o nasu dendouryoku"**

_The driving force that creates you_

"**zenshin zenrei o kure yo"**

Give it your whole body and soul 

Two girls passed by, shoving Mitsuki over the counter a little. She took off the headphone and was about to ask them to excuse themselves when she caught on the subject of their conversation.

"It's true! It's written right here: "'I don't have a girlfriend anymore, we broke up a couple of days ago.' The talented singer of Negi-Ramen wouldn't talk more about this topic. We don't have any information on the reasons of their break-up but rejoice girls, it means the young singer is available." See, he really is available, even the interviewer says so!"

"Stop dreaming Karyn, he must be in a secret relationship with someone. You don't have a chance…"

"Excuse me."

Mistuki's voice was small. They must be wrong. They can't be right. The older girls looked at her, annoyed. The blond one was still holding onto the magazine she had been reading while the other one, with black hair, made a scary face as she addressed Mitsuki:

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm, is that really true? Takuto-kun and Ma-san broke up?"

The black haired one still looked more than annoyed by this but the blond one had stars in her eyes.

"You seemed well informed!! You even know the nickname Takuto-kun has for Kouyama-san."

Something flashed in Mistuki's mind. Her eyes lost their light for a minute. Kouyama Ma-san… That couldn't be… no it couldn't be…

"What's the full name of Kouyama-san, please, I really need to know!"

It was desperate. The blond girl looked at her as if she just grew a second head.

"You know her nickname but not her name, that's a first. She is Kouyama Madoka-san. She is quite known here and in America you know, she's a model. I was surprised when I read about the break-up because last time, in the magazine, Kouyama-san was talking about engagement and…"

"Thank you very much. I'll be leaving now…"

Mitsuki couldn't believe it. Takuto's Ma-chan was actually her older sister, Madoka. She felt her sadness took over as she walked away from the girls. The blond one seemed annoyed now.

"She didn't need to take it to heart that much, it's not like Kouyama-san is such a great person after all."

They looked at each other and continued their shopping without a second thought on the little brown haired sixteen years old.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, was feeling utterly down. How was she gonna face her sister now? What is she gonna say to her? She couldn't hang out with Takuto at all now. She couldn't told me she loved him. Everything was getting worst! Why was everything blowing up in her face all the time? First with Eichi-kun, now with Takuto…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Curse of the Moon - 11**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

She went home with Tanaka-san who seemed to look overly concerned about Mitsuki's change in mood. At home, the girl went to her room and let herself fell on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She looked up and saw her first single on her bed. "Every Heart." She took the CD and put it in her CD player. This song played a lot on the radio even after it was released. She listened to the music and her singing.

"**Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara**

**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou"**

How many tears must be shed Every Heart, Before we can become honest? 

Mitsuki listened, tears swelling up in her eyes. It hurt so much. She had come to term with her feelings with Takuto. She loved him. It was as simple at that. Why, after she finally accepted that fact, why was something like that unveiled only for her to know. It was unfair. She couldn't become honest with her feeling without hurting people she loved, Meroko… Madoka…

"Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara" 

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings_

"**Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou"**

_Every Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

She smiled through her tears and softly sang the next lines together with her recorded voice. She wouldn't proclaim her feelings… it was too late now. Not after what she just discovered.

"**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**

**tooi hoshi ni inotteta"**

I was frightened by the long, long nights I prayed to the distant stars 

Tears were staining her cheeks and her neck. She couldn't stop them. She was crying so much in the last couple of days. She did what she always did in her most distress moments, she sat in front of the calendar and asked Eichi-kun for guidance in her mind.

"**Meguru meguru toki no naka de"**

_Round and round in looping time_

"**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru"**

We live and come to understand things "Toki ni warai sukoshi naite" 

_At times laughing, sometimes crying,_

"**kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku"**

_We will continue to walk again today_

The music ended softly as it always end. She coughed. Her throat seemed irritated after singing and so much crying. She was still crying and cried herself to sleep not moving from her spot on the floor near the moon calendar.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The next day she was woken up by a very happy Meroko and her manager, Ooshige-san. She was going to be late to her interview at the radio. They helped her to get reading in silence, since Mitsuki had woken up, the atmosphere was more tense and heavy. Once the younger girl was blond, clothed and fully awake, they all jumped into Wakaouji's car, Ooshige-san had borrowed it. The grandmother looked at them with disapprobation. She had figure out Mistuki had been doing something without telling her. Thinking it was modeling like her older sister, she let it go. She didn't want to worsen even more her relationship with the teen. If only she knew that her grand-daughter had been singing… she wouldn't have act so subtly.

They arrived just in time at the interview. Mitsuki put a fake smile on her face, that Meroko noticed right away. She talked smoothly and with ease to the interviewer. The interviewer looked at Mitsuki's overall for a minute than ask what was surely on the mind of all the people that had been following her every steps since before her beginning:

"Fullmoon-san, are you part of the reason of Takuto's break-up with the model Kouyama Madoka?"

Ooshige Masami was fuming behind the window that separated the on-air team from the listeners. She made big signs with her arms, shouting : No! Cut it now! But no one seemed to react to her desperate attempt to stop this. Mitsuki had her back to her and couldn't see her. She didn't seem phase by the question even though she didn't thought the interviewer would have the gut to ask it. It was on everybody's face though, so she wasn't that much surprised. She had prepared an answer overnight. She just let the words slipped naturally on her tongue with a light tone.

"Kira-san's private life has nothing to do with an interview on Fullmoon's career, has it?"

She didn't have to say more. The interviewer's face became flushed and she stammered a little before continuing the interview as if nothing happened. Ooshige-san clapped her hands together, really proud of Mitsuki's reaction. Meroko looked at her in disbelief. How could have Mitsuki come up with an answer on this… she wasn't even aware that Ta-kun had broken up with Ma-chan… or was she… wait a minute… Kouyama Ma-chan, like Kouyama Mitsuki… no… this wasn't good. Not good at all. She ran out of the room to Kazura's production's building. She had to tell Takuto. If she didn't now, later would be too late.

Mitsuki got some air time to thanks all her listeners. She even sang a couple of lines of her single "Every Heart" and after one last questions from the listeners on the phone, the interview was finished. Ooshige-san praised the long blond haired teen on her swift thinking in the interview. She had done so well. The rest of the ride to Kazura's production was silent. In the studio, the musician were getting ready. She looked at them. They started playing softly the introduction of the song she presented Takasu-san at the beginning of last week. She got up and everybody in the room looked at her.

"Can I try something Takasu-san?"

The producer looked at her. She seemed so serious, he just nodded, wondering what good or bad would result this.

She went up to the musicians and explained to them what she wanted. Which scale to follow and what rhythm she was looking for. They looked at her in disbelief then at Takasu-san. The producer just nodded as she made monstrous change to what they were suppose to play. Ooshige-san looked in disbelief, she was starting to get very nervous. It was so bold of a young singer to do something like that. Especially to someone as competent and known as Takasu-san.

The musician started to play what they were told, it didn't seemed too bad, but it had nothing to do with the music they had planned for her second single: Sore ga, Ai deshou. She took place in her small soundproof room, in front of her producer and put the headphones on. She made a sign for them to start to play the music very softly as she sang the first line that came to her mind deep from her heart.

"**tsuki no curse tsumetai yume no naka de..."**

_Moon's curse in this icy dream..._

It wasn't Sore ga, Ai deshou… but they didn't stopped playing. Not use to being directed by the singer on the other side of the window, their eyes never left the teen. She made grand sign with her arms, similar to the conductor of an orchestra. They followed her and raised the rhythm drastically with a nice improvisation of the music. She than pursued a singing her lines as they came to her.

"**kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made"**

_In a world with no words, I profess my love until it will reach you, someday_

"**kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no"**

_The intense wish, that fell from those lips, that I held close with wounded arms_

"**haritsumeta negai tokashitakute"**

_I wanted to unravel it for you_

"**nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba"**

_Because if I throw away the beauty of our love that existed in the past_

"**ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara"**

_I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

The musician easily got the hang of it and followed her with more and more ease as she sang her first chorus. Everything went smoothly, as if they practice a couples of times already.

"**tsuki no curse"**

_Moon's curse_

"**tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute"**

_From this icy dream, I wanted to take you far away_

"**dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made"**

_How far can I go until I reach a place where I can believe in love_

She stopped singing and mouthed "instrumental break" as she described what she wanted with her hands and arms. After a minute or two, she put her hand at the level of her face and brought in down slowly. They followed her, bringing the volume down, the batter stopped playing while the others were still playing so softly it almost seemed as if they were faking it. She smiled, signalling they had done great. She opened her mouth and sang softly the next line that seemed to need silence for them to express what she wanted them to express.

"**nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba"**

_If I could hold you and know that I can keep you warm_

"**donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai"**

_I am not afraid of any punishment or sin_

She made a sign to bring back the music really softly.

"**tsuki no curse"**

_Moon's curse_

"**tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute"**

_From this icy dream I wanted to take you far away_

There she raised her arms and they took the rhythm they had previously played on the chorus.

"**dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made"**

_How far can we go until we reach a place where we can believe in love_

"**dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made"**

_How far can we go until we reach a place where we can believe in love_

She was going to finish it with the same feeling she had given through the song. She raised her hand and lowered it before singing the last two words.

"**yoru no mukou futari dake de"**

Beyond the night, just the two of us 

She was coughing a lot and her throat started to hurt a little, but she was feeling better now. Her feelings were out in the open. She blushed realising she had postponed the recording of her second single. She looked up to the people on the other side of the window. Ooshige was in the back of the room, looking extremely pale as she kept glancing at the back of Takasu-san. Mitsuki shifted her gaze to him. He was smiling. She smiled back and went to talk to him.

"Sorry Takasu-san, it just come over me all of the sudden. I really wanted to have it done before I forgot about it."

Mitsuki explained with a soft smile still on her face. The producer just smiled back at her, Ooshige-san was still pale, not able to see the producer's face.

"It was very good! With very small adjustment it will be out as your second single if you want, since this one is almost ready. Or we could say it's a special song, like a limited edition thing. That would sell even more since we already announced your second single over the radio. What do you think?"

Ooshige-san's face regained colours in an instant. The producer liked Fullmoon's initiative! She was relieved. She went up to Takasu-san and they talked about the possibilities of this new song. Mitsuki was smiling. It felt good to pour her feelings into something. This song had made her feel so much better. Maybe she would tell her feelings to Takuto. Even if it seemed like she stole her sister's boyfriend to the world, she knew deep down that it wasn't exactly the case. She would tell everything to Takuto though. She would also tell everything to her sister before telling Takuto. She had the right to know what had been going on. She took out her cellphone and press the shortcut button to call her sister. It rang a couple of times before she heard Madoka's voice.

- - Hello there, Madoka's speaking. - -

"Madoka, it's Mitsuki. I want to talk to you. Are you available at six tonight?"

- - Mistuki-chan! Sure! What I wouldn't do for my precious little sister? Where are we meeting? - -

The words hurt Mitsuki. It wasn't because she hated Madoka. It was more because she loved her and respected her so much that it hurt her.

"Your favourite restaurant, the reservation will be at the name of Kouyama Mitsuki. I'll be waiting for you. See ya later."

- - Yeah, see you tonight Mitsuki! - -

Now that she was going to tell Madoka everything, she felt quite insecure. How would her sister reacted? She didn't wanted to think too much about it. Anyway she still had three hours of recording before the appointed time. Maybe if she was lucky, her second single would be recorded as well! That'd be so great that she didn't count too much on that. Nothing was really going great at the moment.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Mistuki's Sister - 12**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

She arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes before the appointed time with her sister. She wanted to make sure she was the first one to be there. She took the time to breathe slowly. It wasn't something that she was sure to be able to do after telling her sister. She might be dead, her sister digging a grave in their grandmother's backyard. Even though the thought was more funny than realist, it didn't made her laugh nor even smile. This was a serious matter and she wouldn't let any thought get her off the subject at hand. She saw her sister enter the restaurant. Mitsuki couldn't help but put on a weird shy smiled when Madoka waved at her. She was dressed in a fancy dark pink dress that went up her knees. It glittered as the older girl made her way to Mitsuki. She also had shade and a very fluffy big white feathery scarf that almost went down to her white high-heel sandals. She sat down at Mitsuki's table and took off her shades.

"Didn't want my fan to recognise me, did I scared you? You kind of look pale."

Mitsuki looked at her in disbelief as her older sister put her hand on her forehead than on her own.

"No you seem okay! What did you want to talk to me about? A boyfriend? "

Mitsuki looked at her with suspicious eyes. Did she knew something? Was she aware that she was the blond haired singer that been hanging out with her boyfriend for a couple of months now? She looked at her sister's blissful face. No. She didn't know. She sighed before answering.

"Well kind of, but before, let's order our food. I don't want you to starve to death before me."

It was a light joke and Madoka laughed. The atmosphere wasn't as tense as Mitsuki had imagine. She felt more relax and ready to tell her sister her hidden life of the past few months. When the waiter came to gave them what they ordered, the younger sister started her story:

"You remember Madoka, when you first came back from America a couple of months agon…"

She let a pause so that Madoka could get to the right memory lost in her mind. The older girl simply nodded.

"Well you told me that I couldn't sing. But I met a boy who had faith in my voice and my singing talent. That boy was really handsome and without knowing it, I took a liking to him from that moment. He also sang so beautifully… but that night, he gave me ticket for a show were he would be singing. I was so happy that I took them without thinking. You know that grandmother is not really fond of music since what happened years ago with our mother…"

Madoka nodded. She knew that story too well. Their mother had fallen in love with the singer of a band and had left her home at the age of sixteen. That broke their grandmother's heart. They lived happily and had two beautiful daughters. Even though she was so young, she did her best to give a good life to her daughters. But one night, when Mitsuki was two and Madoka four, their father's concert ended very late. Their mother was waiting for him and as they made their way to the car, they got crushed by a car. Their mother was killed on the spot, their father was sent to the hospital. He died there, a couple of hours after. The media said it wasn't an accident, that it had been someone or a group of person that didn't like the woman that was married to the greatest singer of their time. Their grandmother never was able to pardon that to their father. She hated music from then on because it stole something so precious from her.

"So not to be recognise I dyed my hair. I lied saying I was going to a friend's when really I was at a concert. I don't regret it. He was on stage. His singing was so beautiful Madoka. He even called me on stage when he spotted me in the audience. We sang a song together. It was magical. That's what everyone told my afterward. He proposed to help me meet a manager. I was overjoyed. You know how much I want to become a singer."

Madoka was still looking at her. Eating very slowly what was in her plate. She listened her sister talked about this boy that she seemed so in love with. She even smiled when Mitsuki told her that one of her single was playing on the radio. Mitsuki had grown up so much in such a short amount of time. She was very proud of her. Not that she will ever tell that though. Mitsuki explained everything that happened in details. The only thing she left out was the names of the people. She wanted her sister to hear all of the story before telling she had fallen for her ex-boyfriend. Madoka was listening to her story without saying a word. That was very un-Madoka-like.

"Then, because our friendship that was starting to grow to something that was a little more than just friends, we decided that we should stopped hanging out. We would not talk to each other if the business didn't required it."

Madoka couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She jumped off her chair and shouted:

"But that's unfair! You liked that boy, no? Why would you back just because he has a girlfriend. It doesn't seem fair to me!"

"Please Madoka. Let me finish first."

People looked at them for a second and went back to their own meal. Mitsuki had pleading eyes. Madoka sat back down and waited for her to continue.

"That's when I realise he meant a lot to me. But it's because of a little chat with my friend that I finally conclude that I love him."

Madoka almost had teary eyes.

"But yesterday, I was at the commercial centre. I overheard that the boy I like had broken up with his girlfriend. For the first time in seven months, I heard the name of the girl he was going out with. She was a very talented model known even in America: Kouyama Madoka."

Mitsuki closed her eyes, waiting for her sister to explode. She coughed a little, maybe something in the soup she hate had irritated her throat. Madoka was going to take her shouting, her frustration, her tears, all the stuff she was going to shout in her face. She was going to accept the treatment she was going to get inflicted with. She was going to accept whatever may come. Because she loved her sister, Madoka was her only sister. But there was no shouts, no cries, not even tears. Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked at her sister's face, not knowing what she was going to see. What she saw was a sad face of her older sister. She looked like she was sorry… but why?

"Madoka, I'm really sorry… I didn't meant to… I didn't know… I…"

The purplish haired girl put a hand on her sister's shoulder. When Mitsuki's eyes met hers, she shook her head.

"How long have you been suffering Mitsuki?"

That wasn't something that she would have thought Madoka would have asked. She thought a little about the answer but couldn't answer. She just looked down.

"I really loved Kira in the beginning, even now he is very precious to me. But when we talked a week ago, it was clear that we were through. Not only because he had feelings for a new person…"

At that, Mitsuki's eyes opened wide. She looked her sister in the eyes.

"… but also because I had fallen for another person as well. Sometimes, you're so use to the relationship that you cannot see past it."

Madoka had said that while looking past Mitsuki, so far, farther than the pinkish wall of the building. As if she was searching a point way farther than what anyone could see, somewhere only she knows. She seemed peaceful and serene. It was really a sight.

"But that doesn't mean you have a chance with the handsome singer of Negi-Ramen! You might have succeeded to get one single on the top five for ten weeks, but your luck won't make you do that a second time! Listen to your big sister! She knows that world well! You'll need lots of help from your awesome big sister to get a second song in the top five, or get the interest of Kira Takuto!"

Madoka laughed. Mitsuki smiled. The old Madoka was back and it was really nice. She preferred a hundred time this Madoka to the one with a serious look that made her so old. They talked about everything and nothing, about the new love interest of the big sister, about the songs the younger one was singing. Everything seemed to go for the better. She was going to be able to make everything better real soon.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Followed by Bad News - 13**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

When they left the restaurant, Mitsuki didn't notice Madoka shed a couple of silent tears before they got in her car, they were expertly wiped away when they sat in their seat. The drive home was in a comfortable silence. Mitsuki went to bed early, drained out of energy because of her long day while Madoka drank a cup of tea with their grandmother. While Mitsuki was sleeping, she explained to her grandmother what Mitsuki had been doing all this time why she should let her pursued her dream. The girl was really talented and love to sing. Wasn't stopping her like cutting the wings of a bird and putting it in a cage when it's used to fly in the infinite blue sky… wasn't it just as cruel? Madoka went home even though the conversation didn't seemed to be finished. She had to get some sleep too.

Mitsuki was the first one up, since she had slept in early the night before. She ate breakfast and got ready to go to the studio. She wanted to present to Takasu-san all the other lyrics that she had written on that week when she hadn't show up at all at Kazura's Productions.

She took the bus, since she didn't wanted to bother anyone to get a lift to the studio. It was kind of hot outside and she was feeling weak. Her lungs were irritated and hurt. She had trouble breathing normally because of it. She had been coughing a lot more recently, but it never was that bad. If it still hurt in the afternoon, she would go to the hospital to check it out. At her stop, near the Kazura's Productions, she got off and when to buy pastille to help her throat a little. She walked on the sidewalk, slowly. She took her time because she was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe she was sick? She should go to the hospital as soon as she could. She sat on the sidewalk as people walked past her, muttering curses about stupid teens these days. She was feeling as if she was dying. A sharp pain in her neck stopped her breathing and she blacked out.

When Mitsuki opened her eyes, she was in a white room, with white curtains, in bed with white sheets. She was wearing that ill-green coloured clothe that patient wore at the hospital. She got up, her throat wasn't aching as much now. She was about to push the door to her room open when she heard her grandmother's voice on the other side.

"You said a throat cancer… How can this be?"

Her grandmother's voice was so distressed. Mitsuki brought her hand up to her throat and started massaging it unconsciously.

"It's a severe one. In this case, medication is not an option. We have to operate. The success rate isn't that high yet since it's still not a common technique. But we have a specialist here in this hospital."

Mitsuki opened the door at that moment. She looked at the doctor and glanced at her grandmother before looking back at the man.

"You said 'the success rate isn't that high'. What are the risks then?"

The doctor looked at her for a second, than at her grandmother. The grandmother nodded. The girl was sixteen after all, she had a right to know what was going to happen to her.

"Well, the probability of losing your voice and never recovering it is very high. That and the fact that we might not be able to extract all sources of your cancer. For now it seems to be concentrated in your throat, but if you wait too long, it can worsen in generalize cancer. After that, we cannot do anything."

The doctor had frank eyes, and Mitsuki knew he spoke the truth. That's why she fell to the floor and started crying. She also started coughing between her sobs. The doctor and her grandmother helped her back into the bed of the hospital's room. For a couple of days now she had been gazing at the window. Her eyes lifeless to the rest of the world. She was in a lose-lose situation. Her first choice: the operation. The percentage of losing her voice is so high that its considered one of the after effect of the operation. If she'd lose her voice, she would lose her will to go on. Her second choice: not do the operation. That's even worse. She should just sign her testament right now. Even thoughts that were supposed to be humoristic don't bring a smile to her face anymore. She had lost everything. Why? Why was it that every time something good seemed to happen to her, something bad follow suit? Why her?

A knock on the door woke her up from her daze. She looked from the window to the door that was creaking open. She knew we were morning. But she had no idea of the date. The days passed by without her noticing. Her grandmother entered and went to her bed. She took her hand in hers and spoke softly:

"Mistuki-san how are you doing today?"

The old lady didn't got an answer as Mitsuki's daze look went back on the window to her right.

"You have some friends here today to visit you. Do you want to see them?"

Mitsuki turned her head back to her grandmother. Her eyes seemed dead as she mouthed a soft yes. The lady went to get the visitors waiting on the other side of the doors. A pink haired girl ran to her bed with a tear stricken face. She took her hand in hers and looked up to the lifeless eyed Mitsuki. The long haired girl smiled softly at her, but her eyes kept their emptiness.

"It's nice to see… you Me… roko."

She pronounced each words really softly but even so, she was caught in a fit of coughs. When she calmed down she smiled.

"Don't speak Mitsuki, please. I know it's hurting you."

Ooshige-san came to her and smiled down at her. Wakaouji Keiichi was behind her, one hand on her waist. They had a sorry look on their face.

"You better get better soon Mitsuki! I heard it was an operation, but don't be afraid. It will go well, I'm sure!"

Even though Ooshige-san wanted her words to be encouraging, it was just hurting her more. Just an operation that would cost her, her precious voice. It will go well for sure… nothing that was supposed to go well since the last five months had went well. Everything had went wrong.

Kira Takuto came in also. He was looking impassive. She was glad. She wouldn't have known how to deal with a tears stricken Takuto, or a overly happy Takuto. He sat down on the chair near the window and said nothing. He didn't looked at her directly, he just looked out the window like she was doing before they all entered the room. She knew Madoka wouldn't come today. The girl had an important photo shoot. She was glad she wasn't here. She had come twice since she was brought at the hospital. The atmosphere had started to get more heavy and the old lady went to pick up a card game at the little store at the corner of the street. They played Rich Man, Poor Man and Old Maid for a couple of hours and than Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-san took their leave. Meroko stayed a little longer but had to go since she was meeting someone at four this afternoon. Her grandmother left at the same time as Meroko. Her grandmother came everyday anyway. The only one that stayed was Takuto. He had taken back his spot near the window. She was about to return in daze-mode when she heard the deep soft voice of the boy next to her.

"**Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara"**  
_Kindness can be cruel from times to times…_

"**Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau"**

_I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it_

She recognised her song immediately. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? What has she done to deserve such pain. She looked at him with hurt written all over her face. He glanced at her. When he saw her tears stricken cheeks, he got up. He went to sit on the bed next to her. When he put an arm around her shoulder, she tried to push him away. She was so mad he dared to sing her song in front of her when he knew she couldn't sing. After a couples of minutes battling with him, she finally surrendered in a fits of tears and sobs and wrapped her arms around his chest as her face was comfortably hidden in the crook of his neck. He massaged her back softly with one hand while his other hand was playing in her hair. He continued to sing the song to her, in nothing more than a murmur.

**  
"Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara"  
**_If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain_

"**Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru"  
**_let's start walking now, something is about to begin_

Since it was only a murmur, she sang with him almost inaudibly, mostly just mouthing the words. Her tears wouldn't stop falling but she was starting to feel better already.

**  
"Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara"  
**_Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

"**Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara"  
**_because I can't live on all alone_

"**Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou"  
**_I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

"**Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara"  
**_Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

She smiled to herself, but that didn't went unnoticed by Takeru. She looked up to his eyes and he was already looking back in her own. They finished singing the last lines. Their face were so close together.

"**Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite "  
**_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

"**Egao mitsuketa"**

_as I search for a meaning in them_

Mitsuki coughed. Takuto only held her closer. He couldn't do anything more at the moment than support her the best he could. He talked with the doctor a little. Even though the doctor didn't want to say too much, since Takuto wasn't part of her family, the boy still understood everything pretty clearly. She had a throat cancer. The only option was the operation but she might lose her voice and he understood why she was still refusing it. It was well past five o-clock by the time Takuto finally left. He told her he would come back the next day.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**So Far From America - 14**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Takuto came each and everyday for a little over a week now. She had accept to do the operation and she was about to go through with it. They settled a date for the operation on the 6th of November. Takuto had been talking her into it for a week now. It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing very early and the soft breeze made the leaves danced in the trees. She was listening to the radio. They had released her second single two days ago and since, it was playing non-stop at the radio. Because her state wasn't worsening, and the date of her operation settled, they let her leave the hospital. A doctor would come every week until the operation to make sure she was still allowed outside. She hurriedly packed what she had asked her grandmother to bring her and happily strolled down the corridor. She was humming Sore ga, Ai deshou to herself while waving to the nurses that worked on her floor. She took the elevator and went down to ground level. When she got out, she spun around a little, broking into coughs. She stopped and smiled. Her eyes went wide as she spot something very familiar and at the same time completely foreign to her. It was like an almost adult version of Eichi-kun had got out of the bus with a black gym bag. He was really handsome, golden locks falling a little over his eyes. He passed his hand through his hair and their eyes met, deep blue meeting hazel. But his gaze went around as if not noticing her at all. Maybe he didn't see her. He started walking away.

The brown haired girl couldn't take it. If he really was Eichi-kun, if he really was back to Japan, she had to talk to him. She had to show him how closer she was getting to her dream, that she didn't forget their promises. She waited for the sign to change to the familiar white-crossing-man and ran across the road. She ran on the side-walk, pushing people aside as she was struggling to keep him in her eyesight. It was as if she lose him, he would disappeared. She was starting to cough a little, her lungs making her suffer as she close de distance between her and the young man. She was so near. Her heart skipped a beat as she finally reached him and put her hand on his arm. He turned around to the foreign touch and looked suspiciously at the young girl before him. She had tears in her eyes, her cheeks were flushed from the running and maybe something else. She had the most sincere smile on her face. She was coughing a little and than looked back up to him.

"Eichi-kun?"

She asked it almost inaudibly. His eyes widened. She smiled even more.

"It really is you, Eichi-kun! You're back in Japan, I'm so glad!"

She had so much conflicting emotions battling in her soft eyes. She coughed again breaking the eye contact with the boy.

"Who are you?"

The question was like a stab in her heart. He didn't remembered her? She had passed all those years getting closer to her dream so she could meet Eichi-kun again. Why didn't he remembered her? He told her he loved her… Was she so easily replaceable? Tears started to fall down her cheeks. The boy in front of her started to panic.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to hurt you! Really! It's just been so long since I last was in Japan… I really didn't thought someone could remember me. I'm really touched. First I thought you were a fan, but you seemed kind of different. Where did I met you?"

She wasn't feeling much better even after hearing that. She coughed and wiped away her tears with one hand. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had cried enough already.

"At the orphanage."

She simply answered. He looked at her with disbelief. Mitsuki had stayed at the orphanage for a little over four years before she was sent to her grandmother. It was there she had met Eichi-kun. It was there she had fallen in love for the first time. If was there her heart was broken for the first time with the departure of Eichi-kun to America.

"You're kidding right? That's like over two years!"

He had a really nice voice. She smiled sadly. She cast her eyes down, hiding her face from view a little. She hastily separated her hair in two ponytails on each side of her head that she maintained there with her hands. She looked up and smiled at him. She looked a lot younger with her hair done just like when she was at the orphanage. She took a soft voice, it sounded pretty much the same as two years ago.

"Welcome home to Japan Eichi-kun. I'm Mitsuki-chan. Kouyama Mitsuki."

His eyes grew wider even though it didn't seemed possible. His breath caught in his throat and he just looked at her. A smile slowly took over his handsome features. He took a step forward her. A very high pitched feminine voice broke the spell that had been cast over the two.

"Eiii-chiiiiii! What are you doing? I've been waiting like forever now! I want to get to the hotel as soon as possible!"

The girl that just shouted through the crowd attached herself to the blond haired Eichi-kun. She had a very beautiful face and long jet black hair that reached her middle back. The front were cut at the level of her cheeks so it was showing her ears. A backpack similar to Eichi's one was swung carelessly over her right shoulder. She turned to the brown haired girl which had been keeping Eichi for a couple of minutes now.

"And you're a fan, right? But if you want to see Eichi, you have to come to a competition. He won't give autograph otherwise."

She was smiling. She had a little bit of a know-it-all attitude but she really seemed like a good person.

"She's not a fan. She's a friend." Eichi-kun admonished the black-haired girl.

Mitsuki smiled sadly. This Eichi-kun felt a little different than what she thought he would be. She felt like a stranger before him. That's when it dawn on her: two long years had passed.

"Well I better go. I just got out of the hospital, if I don't go home soon, my grandmother will be worried. I was nice seeing you again, Eichi-kun."

She promptly turned around and was about to started running when a hand grabbed her arm and she stopped in her track. She looked back at the person holding her arm. She tried to keep in the tears that were threatened to fall out. His eyes looked sad, maybe desperate… she could put the emotion she saw into words.

"What's your phone number? I won't let you disappear again after seeing you today."

That made her heart flutter like there was no tomorrow. He took out his cellphone from his jeans pocket and give it to her. She entered her number in it. She gave it back to her and smiled when he looked at the number.

"I'll call you soon, I have a busy schedule, but I'll make time so we could have a dinner or something. Take care Mitsuki!"

With that he turned around. She had tears of joy dancing in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had seen Eichi-kun after so long. He called her Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Should she simply called him Eichi? Wasn't it a little too weird this closeness after two years? She couldn't care less a the moment. She jumped and hopped happily to the bus stop where she would take to bus home. This was such a great day! She couldn't wait to tell Meroko about it! And Takuto too! But her expression darkened at the thought of Takuto. She felt as if she was betraying him. Was she really? The drive home was clouded with sombre thoughts as she was wondering what she could do about that.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Takuto was sitting in the studio with his fellow band members. Jonathan and Izumi were sat in a corner. Izumi seemed to be brooding over something by himself oblivious to Jonathan's attempts to get his attention. Meroko was no where to be seen. Keiichi was tapping a rhythm on the table, his legs hanging on another chair not too far from him. Everybody seemed quite out of the mood needed to get a new song done. Random lyrics had been written down on a couple of pieces of papers, but the session wasn't going anywhere. Getting enough of it, Takuto stood up and went to Izumi. Keiichi's attention was caught by the move, but he was still playing with his fingers on the table. That was looking like a confrontation and Keiichi knew nothing good would resulted in this, but he was also bored. The fight that was sure to happen never did. Takuto just sighed and walked out of the room without saying anything.

The tension in the room had been increasing with each passing minutes. Takuto couldn't take it anymore. He walked down the stairs, slowly getting to the lobby where there was a vending machine. Since his break-up with Ma-chan, the only thing that would come to his was Mitsuki. He started to understand his emotions towards the girl. His feelings were straightened and he knew he loved her. He had accepted it. He wasn't going to rush things though. He wanted to take his time, make sure she also had feelings for him. Well he knew she had feelings for him, Meroko told him the girl had for a while now. But he also knew that her feelings where confused at the moment. Confused because she loved that Eichi-kun boy for so long that she wasn't able to put those feelings to rest. They continued to live through her desperate attempt to see him again. The boy must have forgotten her a long time ago. Well that's what Takuto thought.

He sighed and turned left to get in the lobby. He looked up to see a purplish haired girl in front of the vending machine. This was kind of awkward. She had her back to him, didn't seemed to have notice him yet. Madoka had been the one to tell him about Mitsuki's cancer. She hadn't explain much. She just told him that Mistuki was her little sister, that she knew that she was Fullmoon, thus the blond girl hanging around him. They hadn't talk since then. How could he have thought those two were related, they were nothing alike. He put his hands in his pants pockets and walked up to her.

"Hey." He said softly.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi!"

She was looking very nice, her hair were up in a loose bond and some tresses fell elegantly out of it to frame her face. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped shirt with tight jeans. It occurred to him that she was in Kazura's building, and that she was working in the edifice next door. She shouldn't have to come anymore, since they weren't going out. As if reading his mind she simply said:

"I came to get some stuff left by Mitsuki's producer and manager. She should be home now, they let her get out of the hospital today."

He smiled.

"That's great. I'll call her later tonight. I should be going back now."

He turned around to leave.

"Takuto."

He looked behind him to see her throwing something at him. He caught it and looked down at it. It was a can of grape juice. The one he came to the vending machine to get. He smiled. He showed her the can and said a thanks before going back to the room where his band members where still waiting. It was really nothing, but it also meant a lot of things. Like the fact that she wasn't angry with him. She wasn't mad that he had break-up with her, or that the reason was because he might have had fallen for her younger sister, even though he didn't knew that at the time.

That can meant they were still friends. It meant he was allowed to date her sister if the little sister in question wanted to. It meant that she would still care no matter what.

A boy with red hair passed him. Takuto couldn't help but turned around. The boy seemed to be his age. He had short stylish red hair with two long strands framing his face. He knew the guy would be considered handsome by the female population, more handsome than him. It was the first time seeing him here, in Kazura's Productions, but he remembered seeing that face somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He huffed as he entered the room.

"Okay guys. I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of here before sundown, so lets get started!"

He really was in a good mood now. Knowing that Mitsuki was doing better really help the case.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Meroko's Happiness - 15**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Madoka was still in front of the vending machine. She didn't thought seeing Takuto again would be that easy. She really had put a cross over their relationship. She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey!"

The red head smiled back at her. He seemed in a very playful mood.

"Hello beautiful, how are you doing? Been waiting long?"

She pouted and raised her nose a little so she would look like she was sulking. He wrapped an arm around her waist and raised the other one to her face.

"Don't make that face. I ran into the great Kira Takuto upstairs."

She knew he knew that they had been going out for a little over a year. She looked disinterested but still asked him what she knew he wanted her to ask.

"What did he said?"

He smiled.

"Nothing, he just passed by. You're not seeing him behind my back, are you?"

His tone was light and playful, but Madoka didn't like when he was playing around with that kind of stories. She rolled her eyes and looked to her side, her eyes angry and her lips, slim and squeeze against each other. She sighed loudly, showing her bother the most clearly way she knew. He made big wave with his arms each side of his body. He was panicking. He was stuttering a little as he tried to get back at what stupidities he just said. She smiled to herself before turning to him.

"Just shut up Nachi. Come here."

She pulled him closer to herself and he kissed her softly.

"Now, now. Do you feel better?"

She asked with her sweet voice as she softly poked his nose with her finger.

"Yeah… but I think I'm still a little insecure…"

She laughed and kissed him again before taking his hand and leading him out of the building. He was following her through the entrance doors.

"I got the paper's Takasu-san and Ooshige-san wanted Mitsuki to have. Now just has we planned, you're coming home so I can present her to you and you to her. You'll see, she really is a sweet girl."

"Well that's what everybody says about the talented Fullmoon-san! I really hope we get along, Takasu-san told me that Oz's second single with Kazura's Productions should be release together with Fullmoon's special. He thinks a double release might double the sales. But I should stopped talking about business or you will get bored, won't you?"

He smiled the sweetest smile and she blushed. She couldn't help but think that she really had fallen for that smile.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Meroko was sitting alone on the swing in the empty park. She wasn't sure what to do. She had told Izumi that if he told her the real reason behind their break-up, she was going to forgive him. But would Izumi ever understand the circumstance of their break-up? She was so fed up with him that they broke up, but even her isn't sure of the reason behind it. She knew Izumi always thought it was because of Ta-kun. But it wasn't it. He never was able to express his love to her. Even when she needed it the most. He was cold like he didn't cared. He was always making fun of her in a not so gentle way, always hurting her. Izumi had always taken a fancy to destroy other people's heart. He hadn't been nicer to her.

She let her swung around a little and let her thoughts fly away.

Her skirt was sliding on her legs as she let the movement of the swing rocking her and numbing her. She stayed there until the sun as set and only after the cold of night had started to bite her, she decided it was time to go back to the apartment. She walked slowly, lost in thoughts that she wasn't able to seize. She climbed up the stairs to the apartment she was sharing with Ooshige Masami. The door was locked and that could mean two things: one Masami was still out, two Keiichi was there. She unlocked the door and looked for shoes in the entrance. When she didn't saw the familiar pairs of shoes of the couple she sighed. She needed to be alone. She walked to the kitchen and took the apple juice from the fridge.

"Me-chan."

She was so surprised that she almost spilled all the content of the juice's box on the counter. She knew that familiar voice too well. She didn't want to look at him so she started looking for something to clean the pilled juice.

"Me-chan, please look at me."

There was something in his voice, something that made him seemed so miserable. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Please go away, she thought, just go away. She cleaned the counter without saying anything, without glancing behind her.

"I know, so please look at me, Me-chan. I know."

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, tears were falling down her cheeks. Hurt was clearly showing in all her features. She had to stick by the counter so she was still standing. If she would let go of it, her knees would give out under her for sure.

"Why are you here, Izumi?"

He smiled sadly. He lowered his gaze and made a step forward. He raised his hand to touch her cheek but she moved her head as if his touch burned her.

"I asked Ke-kun's girlfriend to lend me the key. I waited for more than five hours…"

He was speaking really softly, unlike his usual mocking tone.

"That's not what I meant, you know it."

She had murmured it through clenched teeth. She was angry. Her cheeks were covered in tears. She was still holding to the counter as if her life depended on it.

"I thought about it a lot. I know I've been deceiving you since we had started going out. I just never fully comprehend why. I did a lot of thinking, you know. I thought that I wasn't there. When all that stuff happened to you, I kind of just pushed you away. I was scared to show you I cared… scared that you'd disappeared. And it really was what you did, but not for the reasons I thought you would. It was only because of me. I was that bad of a person, wasn't I? Not even able to see that the person for who I care the most was hurting in front of my eyes because of me… I'm the worst… I won't be a bother to you anymore Me-chan. I won't talk to you if you don't want me to. If you tell me to go away and never come back I will. Just tell me where I should stand, please Me-chan. I don't ever want to hurt you anymore."

He said everything with the loving voice she had carved for years ago. Was it really too late now? Was there any hope? Everything was up to her. She started crying harder and fell down on the floor, unable to stand anymore. Izumi was by her side the moment she fell. He cradled her preciously in her arms, and unknowingly to him, he started rocking her just like a moment ago, when she was on the swing all alone. They stayed like that for a while, until her sobs had calm down. Izumi helped her get up and felt like he was intruding more than the allowed time he had previously set in his mind. He fidgeted a little before coming to his own conclusion:

"I'll think I'll be leaving for tonight. It's really late now so you should go sleep. You can call me in the morning, if you feel like it."

He turned around and started walking toward the door. He stopped in his track as something pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. Meroko's eyes were hidden under locks of her pink short hair. He could see her flushed cheeks still soaked from the crying. She looked so small, so vulnerable at the moment.

"Can you stay?"

It was slightly above the volume of a murmur. He looked at her, unsure of the answer that she wanted to hear. Then he smiled.

"I will."

He said it with the same volume, just as softly. With her eyes still downcast, she led him to her bedroom. He helped her prepare herself to go to bed, walking out the room when she changed into her pyjama. When she opened the door she was afraid he had left but her panicked eyes caught his familiar form against the wall to her right. Tears formed in her eyes again as she launched herself to him. He embraced her and led her to her bed so she could lay down and sleep. He sat on the floor and held her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't go away. I'll stay here all night."

He smiled at her and she tried to smile back without much success. Seeing him shiver because of the cold floor, she moved a little to the side and patted the empty space she made to her side. She truly smiled this time as she said to him:

"Come here, you won't be comfortable on the floor."

He looked at her to see if there was any hidden meaning behind this, he was a nineteen year old boy after all. Not seeing one, he climbed on the bed and settled next to her. She cuddled herself in his chest while sighing softly. He smiled.

"Goodnight Izumi."

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. She opened her eyes only to see his closed one, he was so handsome. That's something that he wouldn't have done before, just cuddling for the pleasure of being close. He really had changed over the years. She smiled. Also closing her eyes she snuggled even closer to him.

"Goodnight Me-chan."

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Oz and Madoka -16**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Madoka presented Nachi to her grandmother. The old lady was still not too found of singer or music, but still she accepted him in her home. She was trying her best for the grand-daughters that she adored so much. Nachi caused quite a commotion though. Since he had a rather bold personality, just like Madoka, they seemed perfect for each other and really out of place in the very traditional home of the grandmother. Mitsuki wasn't there yet. She should have been there thirty minutes ago but was still missing. The old lady was starting to worry but Madoka reassured her that she might have just be delayed at the hospital. After that, the grandmother muttered to herself that she should have gone fetched the girl. The front door opening stopped the grandmother's train of thoughts. She got up and went to welcome Mitsuki home.

"Welcome home."

"I'm home!"

Was the happy replied of the long brown haired girl. She followed her grandmother in the kitchen and discovered her sister waiting for her with a redhead next to her.

"Welcome home Mistuki-chan!"

She smiled at her sister and her eyes drifted over to the new comer. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"I'm Nachi! Nice to meet you Mistuki-san!"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kouyama Mitsuki."

He looked at her for a second and then with a looked that she couldn't define because it was somewhere between guilt and insecurity, he said:

"I can call you Mistuki-san instead of Kouyama-san?"

He really was sweet, she liked him already. Her sister had really a way to chose the sweetest guy!

"Yeah, that'd be nice, can I call you Nachi-san then?"

"Sure thing!"

They smiled at each other and Mitsuki sat down next to her grandmother, in front of Madoka. They talked about lot of things, stuff they heard in the news and other things that happened in the neighbourhood. At one point, the grandmother took her leave and retired herself in her bedroom. It was starting to get late a little.

"Madoka told me that you were Fullmoon-san so I was surprise to see a brown haired girl come into the room."

Mistuki took a sip a tea and looked at her sister like she had told something she shouldn't. Nachi didn't miss that look.

"She told me only because I'm going to work with you on the release of our next single."

At that Mistuki's eyes opened wide. She looked around to make sure her grandmother hadn't heard them.

"Come to my room, it'll be easier to talk about that."

Madoka and Nachi followed the younger girl to her room. They hadn't finished settling down that Mitsuki asked hurriedly:

"How come I don't know?"

At that moment, the purplish haired teen remembered that she had papers from Kazura's Productions to hand over to Mitsuki.

"They might say something about it in those, I went to get them this afternoon."

Mitsuki looked over the papers quickly and smiled.

"Woaw, that's nice! A double release. So you're Oz! I knew I had seen you somewhere before."

"Sure thing! I'm the singer of Oz. Please work hard together with us!"

"Yes!"

Madoka was starting to get bored from the turn of the conversation. She wanted to change the current now, before she wouldn't be able to change the topic.

"Mistuki-chan, why were you late?"

At that Mitsuki blushed deeply. She looked at her old moon calendar and smiled.

"You might not believe me, but I met Eichi today."

The older sister's eyes grew wide. How could this be?

"What do you mean?"

The older girl said in a strangled voice. She didn't like the sound of that. That boy was Mitsuki's childhood crush. She knew that the relationship she had with Takuto was only starting to settle, Eichi could totally destroy the happiness her sister would have had. Nachi, was really interested in what was happening. He didn't understand what was going on but intended to.

"He was walking out of the bus when I got out of the hospital. At first he didn't recognize me, but after I said my name, he seemed to have remembered. I was so happy! He is supposed to call me so we can go out for lunch. I never thought I would really be able to see him again! He is back from America! That's kind of crazy, don't you think Madoka?"

Madoka blanched a little. That wasn't good, or maybe it was… she didn't know what to think. She looked at the time, it was way past ten o'clock.

"Yeah it is. It's so late already, we really should leave, Nachi. It was nice seeing you today Mitsuki, you really look healthy, that's good. I'll see you. Bye."

"A pleasure to meet you, see you around Mitsuki-san!"

They waved and left her bedroom.

"Bye Madoka! Bye Nachi-san! See you."

She listened until she heard the front door closed. She was so happy! Eichi was back in Japan! She got up and twirled around a little before falling on her bed laughing. Everything bad that had happened was worth Eichi's return. She really thought so at that moment.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Takuto's Realisation - 17**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mitsuki woke up really early the next morning. The sun was just starting to appear but the birds were already singing. She got up and jumped down her bed. She started singing her favourite song, her second single: Sore ga, Ai deshou. She felt great today. After singing the last lines of her song, she coughed a little and dressed herself while just humming it over and over again.

She ate breakfast before going outside. She walked on the sidewalk, getting slowly to the bus stop where she would take the bus to Kazura's Productions. She kept glancing at her cellphone with a huge smile plastered on her face. A silvery blue car pulled by her. It stopped and the driver called her over. She knew the voice so she wasn't afraid.

"Takuto! What are you doing here so early?"

She hopped to the driver's window and gazed inside to see the familiar face of the singer of Negi-Ramen. He showed two tickets in her face with a huge smile.

"One of my friend is in his last year of high school, they are holding some kind of special event today. They're will be stands, games and some carnival goods like a merry-go-round. Wanna come with me?"

He really looked like a little kid. She smiled.

"Sure thing! That will be really great!"

She didn't had nothing really important to do today, except wait for Eichi's phone call and say hi to Ooshige-san and Takasu-san. They must be so worried about her. Mitsuki ran around the front of the stopped car to get to the passenger's seat. She opened the door and sat in all in one calculated movement. She closed the door and smiled at Takuto while buckling her belt.

"Who's car is it?"

He glanced at her before pulling the car back on the street and smiled.

"Mine, bought it while you were at the hospital. It was faster to see you that way."

The brown haired girl blushed and lowered her head. She felt trouble. Even if Eichi was back, she couldn't pushed Takuto away. She really liked him and he gave her so much already… just like Eichi two years ago. She felt at ease with Takuto, while with Eichi she felt so nervous yesterday. She shook her head, there was no time depressing about this. Takuto was with her at the moment and she will only think of him until the day was over. She wouldn't mindlessly lose herself in her thoughts, that wasn't nice. She smiled at her reflection on the side window.

Takuto parked the car and they got out. He put his hands in his jeans pocket and they walked along side each other until they reached the school gate. The entrance was decorated with balloons and a big sign that said: Okinari High's charity Fair. She smiled at Takuto and he shyly offered his arm. His cheeks were a little red and he looked the other way. She giggled to herself and slipped her arm through his. He smiled when he felt her small hand on his arm. They walked in and Takuto gave the ticket to the student that was at the ticket booth. He led Mitsuki gently to the first stands on their right and they looked around all morning. At noon, they tried some of the food offered in the booth and sat at the Cat Café, were all the waiters and waitresses were wearing cat's ears, cat's bell on a little collar and a very cute uniform. They didn't talk much, they were enjoying the carnival and the other's company. After a sip of tea, Takuto smiled at her:

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it really is fun. I haven't been to school in a little over a month so it is nice."

"I'm glad you like it. They are holding funny competition in the afternoon. Wanna see them?"

She laughed.

"Sure!"

He held out his hand, this time he wasn't blushing as much, as if he was slowly getting use to her closeness. She smiled at that but it disappeared when she thought that this closeness might hurt them at one point. Takuto didn't miss the change in mood. With worry clearly written in his eyes, he asked:

"Are you okay, you don't look good. Want me to drive you back home?"

She shook her head vigorously and smiled at him.

"I'm okay, I just thought of something… I really want to see those funny competitions."

She took his hands and smiled at him again. Takuto didn't seemed to be deluded by her smile. He knew something was wrong. They slowly walked hand in hand toward the place in were they were holding the first competition, it was a series of mini games that determine who would get to be prince of the carnival. Mistuki's phone started ringing. She stopped and took it out. Not recognizing the number, she opened the phone and answered:

"Hello, this is Mitsuki speaking."

She was very confused on who would called her with a number that she didn't know and it flashed to her at the same moment the other voice answered:

- - Hi Mitsuki, this is Eichi. What are you doing tonight at six? - -

She was panicked, her eyes were moving rapidly from right to left looking for some answer. Seeing her troubled state, Takuto clenched his hand and since he was still holding onto her other hand, it hurt her a little. She looked up to Takuto, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Eichi."

She said it, it really was all she had to say. Hurt passed in Takuto's eyes but it only flickered and she didn't catch it. She was starting to tremble a little. Moments passed and he could hear Eichi getting worried on the phone. He sighed. He really did love that girl too much. He took the phone from her hand, she didn't even battle with him to keep it. She really was in a daze.

"Eichi-san, isn't?"

He spoke to the other boy as normally as he could.

- - Yes. - -

"Mitsuki is not feeling too well, she just got out of the hospital yesterday. You better call her a little later tonight."

- - Is she going to be alright? - -

Takuto sighed, he hoped to find anything in the voice of that boy to be able to tell Mitsuki he was playing with her or something. A guy that disappeared for two years and reappear couldn't be for real. But he seemed really nice, and was worried for the girl. His fingers clenched on the cellphone and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Call her later."

- - Okay. By the way, what's your name? - -

That was unexpected. A guy answered a girl cellphone and you asked for a name? What was that about. Through the phone he heard a very high-pitched feminine voice. He heard that Eichi guy telling her to leave him alone while he was on the phone. She shouted some more stuff in her very high voice. Takuto smiled, that reminded him of Meroko.

"I'm Kira Takuto. Call me Takuto, I'm also Mitsuki's friend."

The words hurt when he said them: also Mitsuki's friend. Only a friend.

- - I hope to meet you soon Takuto-san. Tell Mitsuki I'll call around five. Bye. - -

"Okay. Bye."

Takuto couldn't take it. That guy was way to perfect. He most have a flaw or something. He couldn't be for real. No, it wasn't possible. He turned to the still daze Mitsuki.

"Come, I'm driving you back home. You really seem drained and tired. Maybe going to a carnival just after you got out of the hospital really wasn't such a great idea."

He took her hand and she followed him quietly. She didn't try to correct him. Maybe she was still in daze-mode. The drive home was silent. He helped her to her room and into her bed. Closing the lights and the curtains, he put the cellphone on her bed stand. He looked at her sleeping form one last time before closing the door behind him. The grey-haired singer sighed. He slowly walked out, waving at Tanaka-san on the porch. Outside he walked through the entrance rocky fence. He got out and let himself fell against the rocky wall. Why was that stupid Eichi back? Why did he sounded so true, so perfect? He shouted and punched the wall behind him. His hand was bleeding profusely. He waited for his temper to calm down before he drove off to his own apartment.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Lunch with Eichi – First Part - 18**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The long brown haired girl slept all afternoon. She woke up at the sound of her cellphone ringing. She yawned and took it from the bed stand. With a drowsy voice she answered to who ever could be calling at this hour of night.

"Hello there, this is Mitsuki. Who is speaking?"

A laugh was heard from the phone and she automatically woke up, sitting up in her bed.

"Eichi! Why are you calling this late?"

The laughter stopped and worry was clearly in his voice:

- - Did you looked at the time, it's thirty past four Mitsuki. Are you feeling better? Maybe you have a fever? - -

"Hun…"

She looked at her alarm clock. It really was only four thirty. The curtains were closed but you could see it was still afternoon.

"I'm okay. I just woke up."

- - Takuto-san told me you weren't feeling well. - -

She gripped the phone a little tighter. He knew Takuto.

"How come you know Takuto?"

He didn't seemed surprised that she didn't add –san or –kun at the end of his name. He wasn't phased by their closeness at all.

- - We talked earlier. He really was worried about you, you know. I too. Don't overwork yourself. - -

She smiled.

"Okay."

There was a silence.

"Oh, yeah, Eichi, why did you call?"

He laughed softly. It was really nice hearing him laugh.

- - I wanted to bring you out for supper. But if you're not feeling well, you'd better sleep some more. - -

"No, I'm alright!"

She was shaking her head from left to right as if to prove her point. It was pointless since she was talking over the phone.

- - Okay then. Meet me at the bus stop from yesterday at six. Bring Takuto along. I'm sure he would like to hear about the young little Mitsuki! I'm also bringing a friend, well she would have come anyway. - -

She heard him sigh and laughed.

"It's the pretty girl from yesterday."

- - Yeah! I'll see you tonight then. - -

"See you!"

He hung up. She sighed. She would have like to meet alone with him. It wasn't too bad though. She got up and changed her clothes, the one she was wearing were all wrinkled from sleeping in them. She took her cellphone and called Takuto. She didn't need to convince him to come. He accepted right away. He proposed to take her by car and she accepted. She didn't want to exhaust herself before her meeting with Eichi. She was feeling really light-hearted. She danced in her room a little and sang along. First she sang Sore ga, Ai deshou, but it turned out very differently and she sang other lyrics, completely different. She wrote them down. Maybe this would also turned out the be a good song.

Takuto went to pick her up at five thirty. He was really nice looking. He had let his hair down instead of tying them in their eternal little ponytail. She smiled. He really was handsome. He held out his hand and she blushed. If she was holding hands with Takuto, Eichi might thought the two of them were going out. Her blushed became a deeper red. She slipped her hand in his. But it didn't mattered that Eichi thought that. Because she loved Takuto. She felt butterfly in her stomach as she walked alongside Takuto. It didn't feel like that this afternoon. Maybe it was because the sun was setting. She looked up to him and he smiled down at her. When they passed the entrance of the rocky wall that surrounded the grandmother's house, Takuto stopped.

He turned to face her and slipped his free hand on her cheek. He was blushing and from the heat on her cheeks she knew she was blushing as well.

"I… I…"

He couldn't say it. She smiled at him, the sweetest smile ever. She brought her free hand up and softly covered most of his hand on her cheek with it. His eyes widened, but he also smiled the sweetest she had ever seen.

"Thanks for always being there Takuto."

He made a step forward.

"Remember that I will always be there for you."

He made another step forward and now their body was really closed. He car pulled in right beside them. An excited girl with purplish haired almost jumped out.

"Mitsuki! Takuto! Are you two going on a date?"

Nachi got out from the passenger seat and laughed a little.

"Madoka, leave the two lovebirds alone, will you!"

Mitsuki and Takuto were blushing.

"Soooo, it's a date right?"

Mitsuki looked up at Takuto and Takuto down at Mitsuki. As if coming to an understanding, they nodded.

"Yes." Was Mistuki soft replied. Takuto's hand squeezed her own a little and she smiled.

"Well we better go."

Takuto tugged a little on her hand and she followed waving at her sister and Nachi. They hopped in Takuto's car and the boy drove to the bus stop that Mistuki indicated him, near the hospital. She was really happy. They find an empty parking lot nearby and finally got out of the car. Takuto went to take Mitsuki's hand again. He looked down at her with a smile and pushed some locks away from her pretty face. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Mitsuki was in heaven. They walked slowly and in silence to where Eichi was waiting for them. When she recognised his silhouette, she started running to him, pulling Takuto along as she tightly clenched his hand.

"Mitsuki, hello. Takuto-san I presume. Nice to meet you."

The boy didn't seemed disturbed by the fact they were holding hands. If he was, he didn't showed it. He was smiling happily.

"Takuto, this is Eichi."

The grey-haired singer smiled the best he could. He was standing before his love childhood crush.

"Hi."

They heard a very high-pitched shout from behind Eichi. The black long hair girl attached herself at Eichi's arm a second after. She was jumping up and down like a little kid. It really was far from the first impression Mitsuki had from her.

"WOAH! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Are you really Kira Takuto? The Kira Takuto from Negi-Ramen?"

Mitsuki laughed. Takuto only looked dumbfounded. Seeing as Takuto wasn't replying, Mitsuki did:

"Yeah. But keep your voice down. It's hard not to get the attention of the media with him around."

She laughed and he didn't looked too happy.

"As if you're any better miss Ful…"

The rest was a muffled sound as she expectedly covered his mouth with her hand. She looked flushed a little by her own action and laughed nervously.

"I can't believe I met the great singer of Negi-Ramen in person! How did you met him, Kouyama-san?"

Mitsuki smiled at the girl, thankful of her intervention.

"I'll explain everything at the restaurant. So let's go!"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Lunch with Eichi – Second Part - 19**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

From whatever angle you looked at it, it really looked like a double date. They sat in the restaurant and ordered their food. It was Mitsuki's first time in this restaurant, it was Takuto who proposed it. It really was a nice restaurant, really intimate. Sat beside Takuto, she felt him wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She smiled.

"So, do you remember what was my dream when we were at the orphanage?"

The question was obliviously directed at Eichi, who finished his sip of water before answering.

"If I remember well, you wanted to become a singer."

Mistuki smiled and she felt Takuto's arm squeezed her a little.

"That's right. It's what I've been hard at the past two years."

"That's great. Is this how you met Takuto-san?"

Takuto looked away. That guy was way too perfect. He even included him in the conversation so he could talk. But the grey-haired singer had no intention to talk at the moment.

"Well kind of. I met him in a night club where I was debuting singing for a crowd. He made me come on stage and we sang duet all night. It really was nice."

She smiled. Wanting to add something, Takuto blurted out:

"And she really has a nice voice."

The black haired girl next to Eichi had not stop looking at him from the moment they sat down. She answered quickly.

"If you say so, it must be true Takuto-sama."

"I would really like to hear your voice again Mitsuki."

The girl was really touched. She smiled at Eichi.

"I'll sing for you later tonight."

Takuto intervened again. He wouldn't let that happen. Not only because it was Eichi, but also because her health was in question.

"No Mitsuki. The doctor said to not force your throat before the operation. Please listen to him."

"But Takuto, I was singing earlier and it didn't hurt…"

He was getting angry, she could see it, even feel it. Before he could opened his mouth she poursued:

"I'm sorry Takuto. I should take better care of myself I know."

Eichi looked sorry.

"That's alright, it's better if you don't overwork yourself."

That didn't cheered Mitsuki up. She was still depressed because she really wanted to let Eichi hear her songs. Takuto couldn't let her like that. He searched in his pocket for his mp3 player. He handed it over at Eichi.

"The third and fourth songs are Mitsuki's."

He was blushing. The brown haired girl didn't know that he listened to her song everyday.

"I want to listen too!!"

Eichi handed one of the headphone to the black haired girl next to him. They listened for a while when she exclaimed :

"That's Fullmoon-san!"

Takuto had a glint of pride glistering in his eyes.

"Exactly."

The girl couldn't believe it, she close the distance between her and Mitsuki to look closely at her face.

"You really are Fullmoon-san. I can't believe it!"

She was looking ecstatic. But as if everything finally came back to reality she looked to the two of them.

"So what the papers were saying, about Takuto-sama leaving Kouyama-san for another idol is true?"

She couldn't believe it. Mitsuki blushed a little and looked up at Takuto. He just waved it away like a fly.

"Not all. It might sound strange to you, but Mitsuki and I are officially a couple since only this afternoon. The decision for the break-up was taken by Madoka and I. Anyway Madoka is going out with another guy already, that redhead."

Mitsuki blushed at the first part and pouted at the last one.

"Don't call Nachi-san a redhead. He really is nice, I'm going to be working with him for a while."

The black haired girl seemed like she was going to passed out from excitement.

"Don't tell me that the redhead, Nachi-san, is the singer of Oz?"

Mitsuki turned to her.

"How did you know? I met him yesterday for the first time when my sister presented him to me."

That seemed too much. Everything clicked together in her mind. Kouyama Mitsuki-san, Kouyama Madoka-san… Takuto-sama, Fullmoon-san, Nachi-san… How can such people be all linked together. Fate must have had a twisted mind, that's for sure. She didn't say anything after that. She was digesting everything.

"What have been up to, these last two years? Are you still into astronomy?"

Eichi smiled at her.

"I know it might sound weird because when I was at the orphanage I was really into it, but I let go of astronomy when I moved to America."

Her eyes grew wide. She felt bad, but not as bad as she thought she should have felt. It didn't hurt her in any way, she didn't felt betrayed. She was really letting go of the ghost of the Eichi-kun from two years ago.

"Then what are you into?"

Takuto asked with indifference, just trying to make a nice conversation it seemed. Eichi blushed a little.

"I'm into figure skating now. We're here for a competition. Ruri is my partner."

He said pointing to the black haired girl next to him. Mitsuki smiled. Figure skating suited him. He had a slender but muscular body. He really could be good at it.

"That's great! When is it?"

"One's in one month, on October 5th. There's also one on November 6th."

She thought a little but Takuto answered for her.

"That's no good. We won't be able to attend. On the 5th, it's supposed to be the special double release with that redhead, isn't it? And forget about the 6th, it's your operation. There's no way your postponing it."

He said it as if reading her thoughts, she sat lower in her chair. She was shamed that he read through her so easily.

"It's okay Mitsuki, you can still come see a practice. It's not as glamorous but you could still see what we can do."

The perfect Eichi had an answer for everything. Takuto took a bored look and played a little with his food. He took the time to look at the time. It was past nine thirty. He'd better get Mitsuki home if he wanted to be able to get her out again. He knew her grandmother was not too fond of singer. He shouldn't give her a reason to hate him.

"Mitsuki, it's getting late. We should get you home."

He stood up and called for the waiter so he could have the receipt. She followed his example without grouching. She said good bye to Eichi and the black haired girl. She really was hoping they would meet again. It had been really nice. Takuto had already followed to waiter to pay. She just made her way to them. When she arrived Takuto had already paid for the two of them and he gently took her hand. They walked outside and in the direction of the car.

"It was really nice, thanks for coming Takuto."

He smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time too. It wasn't because of Eichi-san or something though."

She laughed at his comment and snuggled into his arm.

"They looked good together, didn't they?"

Still walking, he looked down at her, dumbfounded.

"You mean Eichi-san and that black haired girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe. They didn't seemed together to me."

"They were."

She hid her face in is blazer. It smelled good.

"How do you know?"

She looked up to his eyes.

"Because he was radiating. Only people in love attracted people's attention. Don't you think they looked perfect?"

"Yeah."

"That's because they're in love. In their point of view, we must have looked like the perfect couple."

He looked at her as if she just said the most stupid thing.

"Weren't they really surprise when you told them that we just started going out today? That's because for them we were the perfect couple. It seemed like we knew each other pretty well. I'm sure."

He smiled at her. That was a little weird. That's for sure. But that's the way he liked it. At the car, he opened her door to let her in and then closed it behind her. He sat in the driver's seat and drove them safely home. When they got home it was past ten. He walked her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight Takuto. It was really nice. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah me too. It was fun. Let's do it again."

She lingered there for a moment. Not sure if she should just open the door and get in or wait for him to kiss her goodnight. Would he do it?

"Hmmm."

She didn't know what to add. She licked her lips nervously and grabbed the doorknob behind her. He bent down a little. Just enough so that he could still see her eyes clearly. Then he close his eyes and bent some more. He brushed her lips with his own. The door behind them opened.

"Hurry Mitsuki-chan. I covered for you… I told your grandmother you were already in bed. She's in the bathroom. Go now."

Their cheeks were covered by a deep scarlet blush. Tanaka-san didn't seemed to notice as she pulled Mitsuki in. The long haired girl waved at him mouthing : Call Me Tomorrow. He waved shyly. He mouthed a "Okay" but he wasn't sure she saw since the door was already closing. He hadn't kiss her but he felt truly content. He drove to his apartment. Keiichi was watching T.V. with Jonathan while Izumi was nowhere to be found. He just let himself fall onto his bed and fell asleep all dress up.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Mistuki's Operation - 20**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

In the morning, Mistuki felt refreshed. She took a quick shower and dressed herself up. She decided that she would tell her grandmother everything. She had been truthful to everyone this days, her grandmother also deserved the truth. She just hope that she would take it well. She entered the kitchen to see that her grandmother was already up making tea.

"Grandmother, there are some things I'd like to tell you."

The young girl sat at the small table and waited for her grandmother to replied.

"I have some things to tell you too Mitsuki.!"

That tone wasn't something she hoped to hear this morning. It was harsh and angry. The girl waited for the old lady to sit down before starting. It was better if she just get scold once.

"I've been singing for months now. I worked for a company, Kazura's Productions. I already got two singles out, my next one will be release in a month. I'm really happy about that. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I thought you would stopped me. I wanted to be truthful to you, I hate lying to you that I was modeling just like Madoka. There's something else. I have a boyfriend. He's a singer also, in a group called Negi-Ramen. It's a pretty popular group. I'm very happy grandmother."

She couldn't say more. Tears swelled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. The grandmother looked at the girl before her. She looked so much like her daughter. The scene was the same. If she was to make a mistakes, her granddaughter would run away just like her mother before her.

"I know."

Mistuki looked up to her, tears still glittering in her eyes.

"How come?"

"Your sister told me not long ago. You really are happy with the way your life is going Mitsuki?"

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't be more happier."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you."

Mitsuki looked confused for a moment. What did her grandmother actually meant by that?

"But grandmother, you wanted to tell me something just now, didn't you?"

The grandmother lifted her head.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about your happiness. I wouldn't have let you continue if you weren't truly happy. But you are. I won't stop you."

Mitsuki smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Thank you so much. Please listen to my songs when you are ready, okay?"

The grandmother just nodded and Mitsuki hopped to the front door. This day was really starting great.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Days and weeks passed by. It was well know in the media that Fullmoon and the singer of Negi-Ramen were going out. They had made the front page for their double date with Eichi. Revealing a brown haired Fullmoon, Mitsuki stopped dying her hair. It took a little over a month and an half for Meroko to announce that she was in a relationship with Izumi. That explained a lot of things on the weird behaviour Izumi had the past weeks. After that, their was the double release of Fullmoon and Oz. Mitsuki was the happiest when she saw her grandmother come and see her. She didn't sang, but she signed autographs for almost five hours. Her hand was hurting for two days after that. Takuto and her had be going out on dates steadily. For some reasons, Tanaka was always there to greet her when they were coming home… she hadn't had the chance to be kiss by Takuto yet and they had been going out for two months. She went to see Eichi skate on one afternoon. He really was good at it. She couldn't help but wonder why he had never tried before. Must have been that pretty black hair girl's influence.

There was only two days now before the operation. She was packing her bags with Takuto's help. He was always welcome in her home. It seemed her grandmother had taken a liking to the young man. Mitsuki smiled to herself.

"Will you really need that much clothes? You know you are there for only a week? I don't think that much clothes will… awwwhaaww"

That was followed with a big thump sound. He had fallen to the floor due to the mess Mitsuki had made looking for some old shorts it seemed. The girl turned around with a sorry face.

"Yeah, you might be right Takuto."

She said while looking at the huge pile of clothes. He looked at her with disbelief.

"I just 'might' be right. Come on 'Tsuki, you know better than that."

She smiled at the used of the nickname he had given her over the time; the last two syllables of her name, it meant moon.

"Okay what do you suggest than?"

He smirked.

"Go out a little, enjoy the weather. I'll packed your bag. It'll be better that way.

She smiled and put a scarf around her neck before going outside. It was hurting more and more and sometime she had trouble to breathe. She really couldn't wait until the operation was over. Even if she lost her voice, it wouldn't that bad. Two months ago maybe. But now, she had come to term with it.

Takuto joined her with the bag on his shoulder. He took her hand and led her to the car. Her grandmother was already at the hospital. He drove them safely at the hospital and helped her to her room. He couldn't stay. He had a meeting with Takasu-san and his band. They packed his week's schedule so he wouldn't have time to worry too much about his little Mitsuki. He kissed her forehead lightly and left with a small wave and a reassuring smile.

"I'll be there Wednesday. Wait for me!"

She smiled, a little sad.

"Okay. I promise."

She waved a little and entered her room where her grandmother was waiting.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

She waited two days for the operation. The actual operation actually lasted one afternoon. They were keeping her for another five days, just to make sure everything was okay.

It was Wednesday. The sun had just came out of behind the horizon. She raised her hand to her throat, feeling the bandage. It didn't hurt anymore. The doctor asked her to not force her voice. She should be allowed to talk today. No singing that was for sure. But talking that would also be nice after a week. The visiting hours would started soon. Would Takuto be here early or later that afternoon? She smiled. She couldn't wait to see him. As she thought that, Takuto entered to room followed by a nurse. The nurse was giggling and Takuto looked quite annoyed at her.

"The young man had been waiting at the doors for almost two hours now. My superior decided to let him in a little early since he didn't seemed too dangerous."

She giggled some more. Mitsuki smiled. Takuto looked flushed.

"Is that okay if I let him to you?"

Mitsuki smiled and nodded. The nurse went out her giggles following her in the corridor. Takuto rolled his eyes and made his way to Mitsuki's bed.

"Hey."

She smiled at him.

"So are you feeling better? Well maybe not since you were just operated but…"

The boy started rambling, not noticing the laughter in the girl's eyes. She raised her hand to take his and put it against her cheek. She smiled.

"I'm… o… kay…"

Every syllable were separated with empty air but she was able to talk. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Takuto thinking that she was hurt looked panicked. She shook her head.

"I'm… okay… I'm… just… ha… ppy…"

He smiled at her and put his forehead against her own.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad."

Tears swelled up in his eyes when he said that. He really was glad. Mitsuki glided her hand across his cheek. The boy looked up to her eyes. He saw her sweet expression and couldn't help it. He fell in love with her all over again. Takuto bent down a little and their lips were brushing. The young girl felt her heartbeats increased. She felt butterfly in her stomach as she felt his breath on her mouth. Her mind was in a daze. She felt the heat rose to her cheeks. She closed her eyes. She wanted that kiss for two months now. She was going to savour it.

The young grey haired singer looked at Mitsuki for a second. Her cheeks were flushed and hot. She seemed at peace. He felt his own heartbeat rising with hers as she closed her eyes. He knew that the last step was up to him, he just had to caress her lips softly. And that's exactly what he did. He let his lips brushed against hers first. Then really softly, he adjusted his lips so they covered mostly hers. Just as tenderly he closed his lips together, getting the feel of her lips and the taste of them at the same time. He kissed her softly again and again. Pushing her back in her hospital bed so she was lying, he just lied next to her, kissing her some more. He stopped when she started coughing a little. His eyebrows were tilted with worry as he looked at her. She smiled. In a soft voice she murmured :

"Please… don't… stop…"

He looked at her a little, as if judging if her request was acceptable. Then with a smile he brought his face closer to hers. He put his forehead against her own.

"No, it's enough. I don't want to hurt you. I… I… I care for you too much."

He had murmured the last part with an inaudible voice. Mitsuki almost didn't catch it. She pouted and he brought her closer to him. They just rested near each other all day. No one had dare come to visit Mitsuki on Takuto's day. They just enjoyed each other's company all day, got caught kissing two times by the giggling nurse that was getting on Takuto's nerve.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Fullmoon's Comeback - 21**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It took two months and an half to recover all her voice and be able to sing. The doctor said it was a really fast recovery. She was back at Kazura's Production, ready to record her next single: Life. In the studio she was radiating happiness. They started the music and she sang very a lot of energy:

_Takasu-san. He helped her to put her first song together. He really had been listening to her every requests. Maybe he shouldn't have, she felt spoiled. I am really grateful._

_Ooshige-san. She had supported her since their very first encounter. She had helped her in more than one way. Thank you so much._

"**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de"**

"**Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no"**

"**Isogi ashi de surechiga****u hito-tachi"**

"'**Yume wa kanai mashita ka?'"**

"**ATASHI mada MOGAite iru"**

_In the familiar, dirty city_

_We walked with our heads down, unable to laugh in the same way_

_People hurry past_

'_Has your dream come true?'_

_I'm still struggling_

She smiled and moved along with the song. Those lines were sang a little more quickly. She closed her eyes.

_Wakaouji Keiichi-san, Rio Izumi-san, Jonathan-san… Thank you all. For being there for her, or for someone closed to her._

_Grandmother. She closed her eyes. Thank you. For her understanding, for listening to her songs even though it was painful for her._

"**Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto"**

"**Hidoku kizutsuketa"**

_When I was a kid there were days when I hurt my mother terribly_

"**Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai"**

"**Ima zenbu"**

_I want to change everything now_

She looked at Takuto as sang the next lines. She wanted him to felt the truth hidden just for him in those lines. She raised her hands to her heart.

_Meroko. She had been more than just a friend. She had always been there. She wished her nothing more than all the happiness she deserved. I am so grateful. _

_Eichi. The one from the past and the one from the present. Thank you. They made her understand so much important things. She won't ever forget them._

"**Hi no ataru basho ni dete"**

"**Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai"**

_I went out to a place where the sun shone_

_and gripped tightly with my hands_

"**Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite"**

"**I can change my life"**

_I can smash that place, that time,_

_I can change my life_

She closed her eyes again and waited for the music to get to where she would sing her next lines. Those lines were directed to Eichi… The Eichi from two years ago. She let her feeling overflowed with sadness and happiness mixed together.

_Nachi-san. He would take care of her sister. The moment they passed together at the release were fun. Thank you. _

_Madoka. She was grateful. Her sister had done so much for her. For Takuto. For her grandmother. She couldn't express how much she had given her. I really am very much grateful._

"**Demo kokoro no naka subete wo"**

"**Totemo tsutae kire nai"**

_But there's no way I can tell you_

_everything that's in my heart_

"**KANTAN ni ika nai kara"**

"**Ikite yukeru"**

_It's because it's not simple_

_that I can go on living_

Those lines were for the Eichi of the present time. The one that she met a couple of months ago. The one that helped the Eichi from two years ago to rest in peace.

_Takuto. I am so grateful. He made accepted that you can change or cannot change some things in your life. He was the one that made her write this song. So she could tell the world that it is true that it's not so simple to live but that's what it make it worth it. Thank you._

"**Sugite kita hibi zenbu de"**

"**Ima no atashi nanda yo"**

_All the days that have passed_

_have made me who I am now_

"**KANTAN ni ika nai kara"**

"**Ikite yukeru"**

_It's because it's not simple_

_that I can go on living_

She smiled to the people in front of her. All those persons helped her so much.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Since she had came back from the hospital, she had been overflowed with work, never having a second for herself. They were preparing her first concert. It would be called Myself and she had already write down the them song of the show. They were still in the process of recording it. She would be the main event of the show, having Oz as first part and a new young girl that just joined the company. She was with Ooshige-san in her office. Trying to put some correction to the papers from the last meeting, Mitsuki was slowly getting bored of that paperwork. She had been doing that for the past week. Takuto came in with tea.

She looked up and looked liberated. Takuto laughed.

"Seems like you have lots of work. How is it going at school?"

"Too much homework. The teacher don't understand at all what is the trouble of a concert at the end of a semester."

She sighed and Takuto laughed some more.

"Masami-san, I'm borrowing Mitsuki for the night."

Ooshige-san didn't looked up from her paper as she waved them away. Takuto smiled to his girlfriend. He took her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the building. It was past ten already, the night was dark but the full moon was shining brightly eclipsing all the stars. Mitsuki looked around. She didn't recognize the place where he was leading her. She didn't said a word. In front of a building, he knocked softly on the door.

"It's me."

The door opened and a young man seemed quite glad to see them.

"Takuto-san, it's been a while."

"Yeah, I know. Who's there tonight?"

"A young girl that have been trying for a couple of nights now. She's quite good."

"Tell her that I'm going to take over the stage in a fifteen minutes."

"I don't think there will be any problem. Happy to see you're back!"

He waved at the boy. Mitsuki didn't understand what was happening. Takuto smiled at her.

"This is the artists secret passageway. You should have passed here the first time you came."

Mitsuki looked at him puzzled. He only smiled.

"You'll see."

They waited in the small corridor a little. Takuto grabbed her waist and kept her near him kissing her forehead. He glided his hand in her hair and smiled. She smiled back. Whatever he was up to, he knew she would like it. That satisfied her.

He took her hand again and led her to the end of the corridor. There she could hear the crowd. A girl were thanking them for listening. Takuto led her on stage, the crowd before them looked at them with anticipation. She remembered now. This place was were she met Takuto. The nightclub where she sang for the first time. Takuto took the mic.

"Hey people how are you doing tonight!"

The crowd answered in kind. Takuto smiled and with a softer voice continued:

"I have something to celebrate tonight. Something really important."

The crowd went silent right away.

"Mitsuki come closer please."

He said it in the mic even though it wasn't necessary. Mitsuki blushed and came closer. He snaked his free arm around her waist.

"Exactly a year from now, I sang a duet together with this pretty girl here. At that time we didn't know each other at all. Well now, a year from that, we're together."

He took the time to look at her in the eyes.

"I wanted to sing that duet again, here where we met, to celebrate that."

He was very good with the crowd. They were all waiting for him to started. You could see the anticipation in their eyes. Mitsuki smiled to herself. She took another mic and said:

"Don't be afraid to sing along with us now! For everyone here, for Takuto, for me… for us: New future!"

The crowd cheered as they heard the music begin. Takuto took Mitsuki's hand and mouthed a thank you. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips that didn't go unnoticed by the crowd that cheered for more. Flushed Mistuki laughed a little than raised the mic to her mouth, the song had already began. Takuto started, just like the first time they sang it together they remembered it too well.

**"Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono"**

_There's still one more thing that will surely never change…_

Mistuki sang her line. Her happiness resonating in her voice.

**"Zutto egaiteta yume"**

_...the dream that I am always sketching_

They each sang their line with love and hope, the crowd moving to their every words.

**"Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no"**

_The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect..._

**"Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni"**

_...all of those days in these small eyes of mine?_

**"Nee miagete koona ni hiroi yozora dakara"**

_Hey, won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all..._

**"Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni "**

_Right… very soon… so I can understand…_

**"Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku"**

_With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine..._

They sang together the next line, Mitsuki going for a higher note, Takuko descending almost an octave and an half lower just like what they did a year ago.

**"Fullmoon wo sagashite"**

_...I'm searching for a full moon._

They sang together again, looking at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. The crowd was singing with them now.

**"Let's sing a song!"**

Mitsuki sang alone the next line, closing her eyes. The grey haired boy looked at her and smiled.

**"Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete"**

_So that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do._

He sang with her and the crowd.

"**Day by day..."**

This was Takuto's line. He was still smiling at her, he hadn't taken his eyes.

**"Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae"**

_I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me._

She sang with him. Looking at him directly in the eyes. "Let's sing a song!" The girl put all her feelings in that one last line she would sing alone, making sure he would feel the truth within those words.

**"Itsu demo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo"**

_If I am always together with you... I'll make it through any pain._

Takuto sang, taking their joined hand near his lips. He kissed them softly.

"**More and more..."**

She smiled and sang with him.

**"Motto motto motto chika tsukitai ima koko ni itekurete"**

_I want to be even closer to you, I stand here right now and give..._

They sang together the last line, this time Mitsuki going for lower tone and the boy singing in higher than he usually do. It really was just like a year ago. Except this time, they were vibrating with love.

**"Many thanks for you!"**

Mitsuki wrapped her arms around Takuto's neck and kissed him fully on the lips, not caring about the cheering crowd in front of them. They were crying, from happiness. They kissed again. The band started playing another song. But the two lovers didn't care. They were in their own little world at the moment. In the back of the crowd they never notice the man standing there. He was clapping happily. He went to sit in a corner and thought to himself for a while. The boy from the artists' entrance went to sit with him.

"Sorry to have called you so late Takasu-san, but I really wanted you to see this when Takuto-san called me earlier."

The man, Takasu-san smiled.

"You did good. I never thought of making two different groups do a duet but after hearing this tonight, It'll be hard not to put at least one in the upcoming show. I'm sure Fullmoon-san wouldn't mind. And give me the name of that girl that was singing before them. She might have potential. I'll make her pass an audition to see."

He looked up at the happy couple on stage. It was sure great to be young.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**THIS IS THE END!! **I hope you liked it!!

**Review **to tell me what you think.** Constructive critics **are **welcome**, I really want to improve my writing.


	11. Could Be Childish Determination

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Author's note:**

Hello Everyone!!

I'm going to **update **this fanfiction to **correct** some of my **terrible grammar**... Some minor details might be changed in the story but it just so that the timeline will be better.

I want to announce my second fanfiction on Fullmoon Wo Sagashite!!

**Could Be Childish Determination **

This is also an alternate universe, but I follow most of the plot from the anime but with the characters' depth from the manga… I don't seem clear here… Well you'll have to read it then :P

I planned on using my own song for this one. I hope it won't turn out that bad.

By the way, if I'm not mistaken, Takuto would have been twelve years older than Mistuki if he hadn't die wouldn't he? Well I'm sticking to that in this fanfiction!

**Is it wrong to love someone with a big age difference? Since her parents' death, little Mitsuki had been living at the orphanage. There, her father's band mates visited her frequently until the day her grandmother took her in. After that, Takuto went missing. A couple of years later, he reappeared, passing over a line that he didn't want to cross.**

**This is a story about the hardships of love and how a small girl overcomes it with lots of determination.**

I really hope you guys will like it as much as **My Sister's Boyfriend**.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Here's a preview:**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**"In this life"**

"**I'm missing so much things out"**

"**For every whim"**

"**For every word out of your mouth"**

A brown haired sixteen years old girl was singing on stage. Her longs curls were swinging around her as she danced to the music of her song. She seemed fired up, a serious expression on her face.

"**In this life"**

"**I'm tired of me, tired of you, tired of this"**

"**It's not like"**

"**You will ever make up for what I missed"**

She closed her eyes and twirled with the dancers behind her. The guitarist went up to the front for his solo part. He smiled at the singer as she hopped from side to side, clapping in her hands; the crowd imitating her. She returned him a sad smile as she started singing again.

"**I won't take this anymore"**

"**I'll just walk …"**

The words were lost as a deep pain ran through in her throat. She let go of the mic and fell to the stage floor. She couldn't move, it hurt too much. Tears started to slide on her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She heard the crowd panicking, the dancers, even though their voices seemed so far, were around her. She heard her manager. She heard her producer. She heard the guitarist. She could only cry, the pain was too violent, too unbearable. Why, why couldn't he love her? Why couldn't he be honest? Tears continued to fall down. She couldn't hear anything now, even though the ambulance's siren was noisy, even though it was crowded and everyone was shouting. Everything started to get blurry and turned black as she fell unconscious.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Review **to tell me what you think.** Constructive critics **are **welcome**, I really want to improve my writing.


End file.
